In My Veins
by Klainekisses
Summary: Quelle que soit la situation à affronter, quelle que soit la bataille qui fera nos jours, nous avons toujours le choix. Ce sont nos choix qui déterminent qui nous sommes, et nous pouvons toujours choisir le bon.
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Je reviens cette fois-ci pour une co-fic avec mon très cher Oweny! On ne se connaissait pas avant, mais une vraie amitié s'est liée entre nous. Cette fois-ci désolé pour les Klaineuses pures et dures, mais c'est une fic Niff que je -on - poste! Malheureusement pour moi Oweny ne porte pas Klaine dans son cœur… Mais Huntbastian par contre! J'espère que vous aimerez cette fic qui nous tient réellement à cœur. Le langage vulgaire ça vient juste de Owen... Je n'y suis pour rien... ^^

Emma

Hey! C'est Owen! Cette fic a était écrite par Emma (KlaineKisses) et moi. J'espère que vous aimerez parce que c'était drôle à écrire. Du moins, drôle pour moi, parce qu'Emma du me supporter. La pauvre...  
Je m'excuse d'avance pour le langage que j'ai utilisé. Je me suis laissé aller.

* * *

« Salut les gars ! » Hunter entra dans la salle des Warblers et alla s'asseoir sur sa place habituelle. Tous les Warblers s'assirent sur les places libres et quelques-uns restèrent debout.

« Alors, les Warblers écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire parce que je ne le répéterais pas deux fois ! »

« Je le sens mal. » Murmura Nick à son meilleur ami Jeff, qui ne répondit pas.

« Maintenant vous allez vous sortir les doigts du cul parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez de m'occuper de centenaires comme vous ! Je suis le capitaine d'une chorale au lycée pas d'une maison de retraite ! Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez jeter vos déambulateurs et vos cannes et vous allez bouger vos petits culs parce que je n'ai aucune envie que les juges s'endorment pendant notre prestation aux Régionales ! » Le silence retentit dans la salle de chant. Sebastian prit sa tête entre ces mains.

« Putain, pas la peine de parler aussi fort j'ai la gueule de bo- » commença le quo-capitaine avant de se faire couper par le capitaine.

« On t'a parlé toi ? Non, je ne crois pas. Alors, t'as gueule ! » Sebastian releva la tête vers son « plus qu'ami ».

« Woah détend ton string. » Le silence régna à nouveau.

« Ils ne sont pas censés être en couple eux deux ? » Demanda Blaine à son petit ami Kurt essayant d'être discret, ce qui était raté vu que maintenant tout les regards convergeaient sur eux, dont ceux des deux capitaines.

« On est pas en couple, on couche juste ensemble. Et je vous rappelle qu'on est ici pour trouver des chansons et non parler de notre vie sexuelle. » Commenta Hunter.

« Et soit dit en passant, je ne pense pas que vous voulez passer une journée entière à parler de nos exploits au lit. » Rajouta Sebastian.

« Parce qu'il faut une journée entière pour tout dire ? » Demanda Kurt arquant un sourcil.

« Si c'est que à propos des pipes. Ouais sûrement. Mais si c'est à propos du reste. Il te faut bien une semaine. »

« Oh, la ferme. » Supplia presque Hunter. Mais avant toute réponse. Trent prit la parole.

« On pourrait travailler s'il vous plaît ? » Hunter hocha la tête.

« Ouais, désolé. Alors Blaine, pour ton solo, on a 'Firework de Katy Perry, 'Blow Me' de Pink, 'Die Young' de Kes- » commença le capitaine avant de ce faire couper par le brun.

« Sans t'offenser Hunter, je ne veux pas faire un solo. T'as vu qui on a en face. Les Vocals Adrenalines et les New Direction. Je ne pense pas que je sois à la hauteur de rivaliser contre eux. Du moins pas tout seul. Et je n'ai aucune envie de perdre. »

« Tu n'as aucune chance de perdre tant que je suis dans ton équipe. » Commenta Sebastian.

« La ferme. » Rétorqua Hunter.

« Alors ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Je suis d'accord. Mais après il faut savoir qui est assez à la hauteur pour chanter un solo- »

« Ou un duo ! Je pensais justement à Nick et Jeff. Il le mérite, tu as vu comme Nick a tout cassé pendant sa performance de 'Uptown Girl' ? Et Jeff, sa voix, unique en son genre. Ils forment un duo de choc ! »

« T'es génial. » Murmura Kurt avant d'enrouler ces bras autour de sa taille et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« Sérieux ?! On attend ça depuis super longtemps ! Pas vrai Jeff ?! » Mais le blond ne répondit pas, trop occupé à fixer le sol.

« Jeff ? » Nick déposa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami ce qui lui valut un sursaut.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant le brun.

« On a un duo ! On a un freaking duo ensemble ! Pour les Régionales ! Ce n'est pas génial ?! » Commenta Nick excité comme une puce. Et un léger sourire se fendit sur les lèvres de Jeff.

« Si, ça l'est. » Dit-il simplement. Ce qui surprit le brun qui attendait une réponse plus jouissive vis-à-vis du plus grand. Après tout, ils avaient attendu presque un an pour ce duo et quand ils l'ont eu, tout ce que Jeff trouve à dire est un petit 'Si, ça l'est' ? Quelque chose clochait chez le blond, Nick le savait.

« Jeff, t'es sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui. Je suis juste … Dans les nuages. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » Demanda-t-il le regard dans le vague.

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que ta réaction n'est pas celle que j'attendais de toi. »

« Ah, mais si, je suis très content. » Jeff fit un faux sourire.

« Ouais. C'est super. » Nick sourit. Il se retourna vers le siège d'Hunter pour lui demander quelle chanson il allait chanter, mais ce dernier était trop occupé à explorer la bouche de Sebastian, qui était assis sur ces genoux, pour lui répondre. Il se dit que Blaine devait savoir, mais quand il se retourna vers lui, le brun était aussi en train de manger la bouche de son copain. La cloche sonna est tout le monde parti excepté Huntbastain et Klaine qui étaient trop occupé pour le moment. Nick soupira avant de se lever. Il regarda une dernière fois au couple dans le fauteuil.

« On devra chanter quoi Hunt' ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Smupermgrams » Une pause. « Wme amre Yomng. »

« Quoi? » Le brun arqua un sourcil.

« Supergrass 'We are Young'! Maintenant, dégage ! » Dis rapidement Hunter pendant que Sebastian lui embrassait le cou. Nick sortit de la pièce.

« Jeff ? » Nick déposa son livre sur sa table de nuit.

« Mmh ? » Le blond ferma son ordinateur portable et regarda en direction de son meilleur ami.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu n'avais pas l'aire en forme tout à l'heure. »

« Ah... Non. J'avais juste la tête dans les nuages. »

« Ok. Mais tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Je suis ton meilleur ami et je suis là pour ça. D'ailleurs, je serais toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il y arrive, d'accord ? »

« Nick. Il n'y a rien. Je vais bien. Je te l'assure. »

« Cool. Et je suis trop heureux de pouvoir chanter un duo aux Régionales. On va tous casser ! »

« Ouais. » Jeff eut un petit sourire.

« Oh, c'est l'heure de la bouffe ! » Nick se leva de son lit. « Tu viens manger Jeffy ? »

« J'arrive. »

« Je t'attends à la cafétéria. » Nick sourit et sortit de la chambre tandis que Jeff avait les yeux rivés sur ces fesses.

0

Le blond s'asseya à côté de son meilleur ami qui mangeait avec les Warblers.

« Et alors là le mec, il enleva son chandail ! Non, mais c'est un crevard ce mec ! » S'écria Blaine.

« Eh dit Anderson, tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux ? » Demanda Nick.

« Moi, jaloux ? Pourquoi je le serais ? »

« Chéri, tout le monde sait que tu es jaloux de Taylor Lautner parce qu'il a des super abdos. » Rétorqua Kurt. Blaine fit semblant de bouder, mais Kurt lui en empêcha rapidement en écrasant ces lèvres contre les siennes. « Perso, je préfère tes abdos au sien. » Murmura-t-il contre les lèvres de son petit ami.

« Mais c'est que c'est cul-cul tout ça. » Commenta Sebastian orné de son petit sourire. « Et en plus, je suis quasiment sûr que Blaine n'est pas gay. »

« Et je te demande pourquoi ? » Dis le brun retirant à contrecœur ces lèvres de celle du châtain.

« Quand vous baisez, enfin, si vous le faite. Eh … Blaine si tu fermes les yeux tu dois pas mal avoir l'impression d'entendre une femme non? Ce n'est pas comme si Lady Hummel avait une voix de d'homme. Alors, je ne sais pas, du prend du plaisir à entendre une femme gémir ? Si tu veux on peut t'acheter des seins en silicone ou un vagin artificiel, comme tu veux. » La table se tut, Kurt était maintenant rouge pivoine. Tous s'écartèrent de lui et firent un décompte de cinq à un en silence. Arriver à un. Kurt cria était maintenant rouge pivoine. Tous s'écartèrent de lui et firent un décompte de cinq à un en silence. Arriver à un. Kurt cria.

« Non, mais ta gueule le suricate ! Ce n'est pas parce que ta une petite queue que tu dois prendre ton cas pour une généralité ! Et t'es juste jaloux parce que j'ai une plus belle voix que toi ! Alors, va te faire foutre espèce de lâche ! Quand tu seras assumé t'es sentiments et arrêter de jouer les trous du cul, tu pourras parler ! Mais pour l'instant je te conseillerai de rester dans l'ombre ! » Un silence s'installa à nouveau. Sebastian allait rétorquer quelque chose, mais se fit couper par Hunter.

« Mais tu te prends pour qui sérieux ? Tu penses que tout le monde a envie d'avoir ta voix de crécelle qui ressemble à celle de Peach se fessant enculée par Browser ? Et perso, je préfère sa tête de suricate que ta tête de cochon. Et c'est dans un aucun cas c'est un lâche. Alors quand on ne connaît pas les gens c'est préférable pour soi de fermer sa gueule. » Sebastian regarda le capitaine des Warblers avec les yeux exorbités. Et un silence régna à nouveau.

« Hunt' n'a pas tort Kurt, quand tu ne connais rien des gens, il est préférable de ne rien dire. » Dit Jeff fixant son assiette de pâtes. Trent regarda Hunter et commença à chantonner.

So get out, get out, get out of my head (Alors sors, sors, sors de ma tête)

And fall into my arms instead (Et tombe dans mes bras à la place)

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is (Je ne, je ne, ne sais pas ce que c'est)

But I need that one thing (Mais j'ai besoin de cette chose)

And you've got that one thing. (Et tu as cette chose.)

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui. Il releva le regard de son plateau et sourit.

« Quoi ? Ils sont amoureux. » Commenta Trent. Sebastian roula des yeux imités par Hunter.  
La fin du repas sonna et tout le monde retourna à leurs dortoirs respectifs. Nick se leva, suivit de près par Jeff.

« On va se balader ? » Demanda le brun. Son ami hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Ils sortirent du bâtiment, avancèrent sur le chemin de pierre. Une fois à mis parcours, Nick attrapa la main du blond ce qui lui provoqua une sensation … Bizarre ? La même sensation à chaque fois que le brun donne une simple intention au plus grand.

« Je ne suis pas dupe, tu sais ? Ni le dernier des cons. Et, je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Et c'est justement ce qui t'arrive. »

« Je t'assure je vais bien. »

« Je sais que non. »

« Pourquoi tu ne veux simplement pas me croire ? Je te dis que je vais bien. Alors, je vais bien. Abandonne ! » Le brun soupira.

« Quoi qui l'en soit. Tu as vu la nouvelle interview d'Ewan McGregor ? »

« Ouais. »

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture! Reviews? :3

Owen et Emma


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! De retour avec le chapitre 2! ( C'est ce qu'Emma m'a dit d'écrire). J'espère que vous aimerez!

Owen

Hey! S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi! Ne me laissez plus avec Owen! Il est fou! *pleure dans son coin* Hahaha, mais non! Je l'aime, mon petit Owen! Voilà chapitre 2 j'espère que vous aimerez!

Emma

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews(Italique pour moi(Emma)normal pour Owen):**

**Charlotte: M'ouah! Je suis content que tu aimes. :3 Merci pour ta review! _Bon bah je ne vais pas répéter ce que Owen a dit ^^ Merci beaucoup en tout cas! La voici la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras :)_**

**Fandelavi: M'aww merci. Un jour on se mariera ensemble tous les deux! ^^._ Bon je ne vais pas faire la même chose que mon partenaire parce que c'est limite louche, mais bon... ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review! C'est trop sympa de ta part! Merci pour le merveilleux... Je ne pense pas que ce soit grâce à moi, mais j'ai de la chance de travailler avec Owen (même si des fois je me demande s'il n'est pas tombé sur sa tête à la naissance, car je doute de l'efficacité de son cerveau ^^ tu as la suite!_**

**Guest: Huntbastian POWAAAAAAAA! Enfin quelqu'un qui me comprend! Merci :3 _Tu ne sais pas quel monstre tu viens de créer... Wen est devenu fou avec ta review... Je dois l'alimenter au Huntbastian pour qu'il écrive ^^ Perso je préfère Klaine... Mais c'est un avis personnel..._  
**

**Rikurt36:_ Bon comme Owen s'est permis de te répondre en MP sans que je le sache je vais te répondre ici. De rien pour le Klaine! C'est mes chouchous... ^^ :3 Hahaha pour les veines tu vas voir! Merci pour ta review c'est génial que tu prennes le temps d'écrire pour nous :)_**

**Voilà pour les reviews! N'hésitez pas encore! C'est gratuit :3 Merci à Aurore aussi qui m'a écrit une review sur Facebook :)**

* * *

« Jeff, Jeff, réveille toi. » Nick secoua légèrement l'épaule de son ami pour le réveiller. Le blond murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans son cousin.

« Jeffy, on a besoins d'aller en cours. » Le blond soupira, il releva sa tête avant de la replonger quelques secondes plus tard dans son cousin du à la lumière du jour qui l'éblouissait. Nick sourit ô combien son ami peut être adorable des fois.

« Jeff, on va être en retard. » Le blond regarda son ami, du moins, regardait ces abdos. Ces parfaits abdos. Il décrocha son regard à contrecœur du ventre de Nick et le regarda. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ces lèvres.

« Hey. »

« Hey, enfin tu es réveillé. » Le brun se pencha et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ami. Le blond lui sourit et se leva. Il étira ses muscles. Attrapa des vêtements qui traînaient dans son armoire et alla se changer dans la salle de bain. Son pantalon mis, il entendit Nick toquer à la porte.

« Jeff t'a un appel. C'est de Blaine. »

« Laisse sonner. »

« Pourquoi Blaine t'appelle? »

« Pourquoi tes parents t'ont appelé Nicholas? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Voilà, moi non plus. » Le brun soupira. Le portable re-sonna. Nick regarda. Blaine. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

« Hé! » Se plaina le blond dos à son ami.

« C'est bon je t'ai déjà vu tor- » Nick se coupa quand il aperçut le dos de Jeff. Des bleus, des cicatrices et des plaies ornaient le dos du blond. Jeff enfila vite sa chemise et se retourna face à Nick. Il se fixa pendant un moment qui lui parut une éternité.

«Qu- Qu' est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? »

« Hockey. »

« Ne te fous pas de ma gueule Jeffy. Ça ne ressemble pas à des blessures qu'on se fait au Hockey ça. »

« Pourtant, ça en ai. » Jeff sorti de la salle de bain suivit de près par Nick.

« Jeff laisse-moi au moins voir. »

« On va être en retard. » Le blond attrapa son blazer et le fit glisser le long de ces bras.

« Jeff! »

« On a Biologie. » Il prit son sac et sortit de la chambre. Le brun s'essaya sur son lit et posa sa tête dans ces mains. Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la vision du dos de Jeff. Et cela aller le hanter sûrement tout au long de la journée. Il se leva, prit son blazer et son sac et sortit de la chambre pour aller rejoindre le cours de Biologie.

0

Nick entra dans la classe. Sa place habituelle était occupée par Blaine. Il fronça les sourcils et alla s'asseoir à côté de Sebastian. Le châtain le regarda pendant un moment.

« Si tu ne veux pas être abusé sexuellement je te conseillerais de changer de place. » Le brun le regarda en arquant un sourcil, mais changea immédiatement de place ne voulant pas faire face au délire pervers de Sebastian. Il se leva et fit face à Hunter.

« Deval. »

« Duval. »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit. » Le châtain s'assit à la place où il était assis. Nick regarda autour et vu une place libre à côté de Kurt où il alla donc.

« Je peux? »

« Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas? » Demanda Kurt.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu ne vas pas essayer d'abuser de moi? »

« Quoi? Non! »

« Dieu, merci. » Nick s'essaya et sortit ces affaires qu'il posa sur son bureau.

« Sebastian hun ? »

« Quoi Sebastian? »

« Qui a dit qu'il voulait abuser de toi? »

« Devine? » Le brun roula des yeux.

« Je ne sais pas. J'hésitais entre lui ou Hunter. »

« À ben non, c'est lui. » La prof entra dans la salle. Elle mesurait à peu près un mètre trente, les cheveux gras mal coiffés, des yeux divergeant vers la gauche, des habits multicolores. Elle demanda le silence à la classe et commença son cours incompréhensible. La chose de bien dans son cours, c'est que les élèves pouvaient faire n'importe quoi.

Dix minutes passèrent et Kurt était en train de rabâcher comme quoi Blaine sentait bon, était beau, magnifique, parfait. Les mains d'Hunter et de Sebastian se baladaient à certains endroits intimes. Tandis que Blaine et Jeff discutaient, du moins, Blaine parlait et Jeff avait la tête dans ces bras croisés.

« Et tu vois, la dernière fois, il m'a offert un café avec écrit "mon amour " dessus, il est tellement romantique. » Nick ne l'écoutait pas. Il fixait toujours Blaine et Jeff. Il ne pouvait pas oublier l'image du dos de son ami. Les marques rouges, les bleus… Tout. Plein de questions défilèrent dans sa tête, comment il a eu ça? Quand? Par qui?

« Et il m'a emmené à la patinoire »

« La ferme Kurt. S'il te plaît la ferme. Je ne suis pas d'humeur là. » Dit-il, toujours en fixant la table du blond et du brun.

« C'est à cause de Jeff hein ? » Il regarda la table de son petit ami.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant vers le châtain.

« Il est plus distant ces temps si. » Répond-il en le regardant Nick.

« Et alors ? Il fait ce qu'il veut. »

« Ouais. Mais tout le monde le sais Nick. »

« Tout le monde sait quoi ? » Kurt eut un petit rire étouffé.

« Que tu l'aimes ! » Nick fronça les sourcils.

« Pas du tout ! » Dis le brun un rougissant légèrement.

« Mais si ! T'as vu, tu rougis ! »

« Arrête ! »

« Hummel ! Duval ! » Cria la prof fatiguée de tous ces bavardages incessants.

« Pardon? » Tenta Kurt en faisant un demi-sourire.

« Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Voulez-vous vous excuser dans le bureau du directeur M. Hummel? »

« Non. » Répondit-il simplement.

« Justement. Taisez-vous. Pareil pour vous Duval! Bon j'en étais où? Félicitations jeunes hommes vous m'avez perdu dans mes fiches… Ah! Me voilà alors co -» Kurt roula des yeux. Il déchira un bout d'une feuille lignée de son cartable, essayant d'être le plus discret possible et écrivit dessus.

_Ce sera plus subtil comme ça si on ne veut pas qu'elle nous envoie chez le directeur… :p Alors Nick. Amoureux? _Kurt glissa la feuille vers son ami attendant sa réaction avec impatience. Lorsqu'il vit celui-ci rouler des yeux, il gloussa légèrement.

_Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas amoureux de Jeff, c'est mon meilleur ami. C'est tout. Et puis tu ne devrais pas être jaloux toi? Je te rappelle que c'est TON copain, Blaine, pas le mien. _Nick regarda Kurt qui lisait la feuille avant qu'il ne lui écrive.

_Je sais que Blaine ne me trompe pas. Je lui fais confiance._ Nick eut à peine le temps de lire la phrase qu'un avion en papier atterrit sur son bureau, puis un deuxième et un troisième.

« BATAILLES D'AVIONS EN PAPIERS! » Cria Thad.

Nick eut à peine le temps de comprendre la phrase que tout le monde se leva sur les tables et commença à courir partout dans la classe. Kurt se mit sous la table ne cessant de répéter « Mes cheveux… Mes pauvres cheveux ».

Nick rigola et lança un sourire attendri vers son ami et monta sur la table. Il attrapa un avion en vol et se retourna pour le lancer vers Jeff, mais il vit que celui-ci était dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur le sol la tête dans ses mains avec Blaine qui lui caressaient le dos. Nick inspira fort par le nez et tenta de se calmer sur son envie soudaine d'encastrer Blaine dans le mur.

« Mais calmez-vous! Calmez-vous! Duval descendez de cette table immédiatement! » Cria la professeure de Biologie. « Demain vous aurez une retenue! » S'écria-t-elle de sa voix stridente.

La classe commença à répliquer, mais la cloche sonna. Nick se dépêcha de ranger toutes ces affaires pour pouvoir enfin avoir une conversation avec Jeff, mais lorsqu'il se retourna le blond avait disparu.

"Merde." Jura Nick en courant vers la sortie de la classe ignorant les cris scandaliser de sa professeure. Il aperçut la tête blonde de son ami au loin et poussa les gens devant lui en essayant de se frayer un passage.

"Dégagez, dégagez! Mais merde! Jeff! Jeff! JEFF TU M'ENTENDS? " Jeff se retourna vers Nick et soupira d'agacement.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-il un peu plus sec qu'il ne le voulait.

"Wow Jeff détend toi! Je veux te parler de tout à l'heure."

"Désolé Nick, mais je ne peux pas Blaine m'attend dans sa chambre." Et Jeff partit comme ça. Ces cheveux blond volant à sa course. Nick resta là. Impuissant et énervé. Blaine, Blaine... Pourquoi et toujours Blaine? Qu'est-ce que Blaine a de plus que lui? Pourquoi Jeff fait passer Blaine avant son meilleur ami? Le brun soupira et se dirigea vers la salle commune des Warblers l'air las.

"Wow mec ça va? On dirait que tu viens d'apprendre que ta mère est morte." Dis David lorsque Nick entra dans la pièce.

"David." Répliqua Wes en soupirant.

" Quoi? Je, oh... Ta mère est vraiment morte alors? " Demanda innocemment David.

"Mais t'es con ou quoi! Non ma mère n'est pas morte espèce d'abrutis!" Nick était rouge et essoufflé.

"Wow mec détend ton string!" S'écria Sebastian qui avait détaché sa bouche de celle de Hunter. " Qu'a-t-il fait encore?"

"Qui?" Demanda Nick sceptique.

"Mais ton blondinet idiot!" Répliqua Sebastian en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Pourquoi tout le monde n'arrête pas de me parler de Jeff!" S'écria Nick en levant les bras en l'air et en soupirant d'agacement. Il s'assit sur un des canapés en croisant les bras. Il jeta un oeil dégouté vers Sebastian et Hunter qui se nettoyait les amygdales.

"Bon Nick tu ne peux pas te dégonfler cette fois-ci." Dis Trent en lui jetant un regard plein de sous-entendus.

"Quoi encore?" Soupira Nick.

"Tu es clairement amoureux de Jeff, Nick!" S'écria Trent.

"C'est faux." Répliqua Nick.

"Tu mens."

"Non."

"Si."

"Non."

"Si."

"Mais tu me fais chier!" Gloussa Nick en décroisant les bras de son torse. Les Warblers lui lancèrent tous un regard plein de sous-entendus. Nick cacha sa tête dans ses bras en rougissant.

"Nick on ne me la fait pas à moi." Dis soudainement Sebastian." Je suis peut-être un connard, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Tu as des sentiments pour ce mec. Mais là où ma compréhension atteint sa limite c'est pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas! Fonce mec!"

"Nick quand quelqu'un comme Seb te dit ça c'est que c'est vrai. Seb quoi. Seb! Seb, Nick! Seb-"

"C'est bon David, on a compris." Dis Hunter avant de retourner la tête à Sebastian pour poser ces lèvres sur celle du châtain.

"D'ailleurs les mecs en parlant de Jeff... Il est où au juste?"

"Avec Blaine..." Marmonna Nick

"Oh... Voilà la raison de la jalousie de notre petit Nick! C'est parce que blondinet est avec un autre!" S'écria David en souriant niaisement.

"Pas du tout" Bouda Nick.

"Je ne suis pas si sûr que ça." Dis Sebastian en décollant ces lèvres de celles de Hunter ce qui lui valut un grognement et un gémissement plaintif tel un chiot qui voudrait avoir sa balle. Sebastian sourit à son "plus qu'ami" et l'embrassa langoureusement sous le regard dégouté des autres Warblers.

"Moi je dis que si Jeff passe plus de temps avec Blaine c'est parce qu'ils ont quelque chose tous les deux!" S'écria David avec une voix de gamins de 3 ans.

" Oh mon dieu! David. On doit mener notre enquête!" S'écria à son tour Wes en trépignant sur place.

"Oui! Comme dans inspecteur gadget!" Cria David avec une voix tellement aiguë que les autres durent se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre.

"Ouais! Et puis on ramènera Jeff par l'oreille pour qu'il fasse la cour à Nick!" Cria Wes.

"Oui! Ils seraient tellement mignons ensemble! Il faut qu'on les mette ensemble!" Répliqua David.

"Mission Niff débute dans 3 secondes. Prêt camarade?" Demanda Wes en tendant sa main vers celle de David pour la lui serrer.

"Prêt!" Nick se racla la gorge.

"Vous avez disjoncté ou quoi? Je suis encore dans la pièce sans vouloir offenser personne..." Dis Nick en soupirant face à l'excitation de ses deux amis.

"Vous n'êtes pas possible..." Marmonna Nick.

Oui la semaine allait être longue... Il devait encore informer Jeff du stratagème de ses deux camarades pour ne pas qu'il sache son béguin pour lui. Mais surtout, il devait lui reparler de ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle de bain. Ce n'était même pas discutable...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu!

Reviews :3

Owen et Emma


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut! C'est le chapitre 3. Désolé du retard. Vous avez c'est dur de travailler avec Emma. Elle aussi son cerveau ne fonctionne pas très bien (VENGENCE). Sur ce, j'espère que vous aimerez. Owen.**

**Non, mais pour qui il se prend sérieux! Je ne suis pas du tout difficile à gérer et j'ai toute ma tête! Mais non je rigole. ^^ Tout le monde sait que je suis moins intelligente qu'Owen parce qu'il est merveilleux, gentil, beau… « Owen lâche ce clavier! C'est ma présentation pas la tienne! Non, mais je te jure les gamins de nos jours! » Désolé du retard. Bon sur ce : Bonne lecture. **

**Emma**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Guest : (Owen) Merci et bien sûr qu'Huntbastian est trop chou! Mais je ne dirais rien de peur de me faire tuer par Emma. **

**(Emma)Merci beaucoup pour ta review ça me fait vachement plaisir. Malheureusement (ou très heureusement pour moi), il y aura peu de Huntbastian dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même **** PLACE À KLAINE!**

**Fandelavi : (Owen) CE MOT SIGNIFIE QUE TU VIVRAS TA VIE, SANS AUCUN SOUCI, PHILOSOPHIE… Désolé. Merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir. **

**(Emma)Hey merci de reviewer pour une deuxième fois **** J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre plus que le second **

**Rikurt36 : (Owen) Toi t'es tellement gentil. En plus, t'es un R5 et t'aimes Huntbastian. Perfect! Et merci pour ta reviews. **

**(Emma) Hey merci beaucoup pour tes reviews ça me réchauffe tellement le cœur! On aime bien faire du suspens avec Owen. Alors techniquement tu auras quelques-unes de tes réponses de tes questions dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**Clairegleek78 : (Prévention de la part d'Emma avant de te laisser lire le commentaire d'Owen. Sois gentille avec lui… Il n'aime pas Kurt ni Klaine d'ailleurs) (Owen) C'est gentil pour ta review mais je ne ferais pas trop de commentaires parce que c'est trop Klaine pour moi. Et que simplement le fait de voir écrit Kurt me donne envie de le tuer. **

**(Emma)*Passe devant Owen subtilement* PAPAPALALAL PAPAPALALA AFRO-ZÈBRE AFRO-ZÈBRE AFRO AFRO AFRO-ZÈBRE (Petite séquence Madagascar). Tu n'as rien lu. Personne ne fera du mal à Kurt. Ne t'inquiète pas il restera en bonne santé et loin d'Owen. Quand je dis qu'il ne porte pas Klaine dans son cœur…****Ce n'est pas un mensonge! Bonne lecture Claire :)  
**

* * *

Assis au bord du toit de la Dalton Academy, Jeff contemplait la vue. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il se posa des questions plus ou moins essentielles.

On a tous été créés pour un but, mais quand on ne le trouve pas, on remet en question notre existence. « Moi je l'ai remis toute ma courte vie. À croire que je ne suis là que pour faire plaisir aux gens, du moins, pour que les gens prennent du plaisir en moi. Je ne suis qu'une énorme blague, que les gens prennent pour se défouler. Quand toute ta vie on te dit que tu es un monstre, tu commences à y croire, et tu commences à l'être. Tu fais naître quelque chose d'infâme au fond de toi. Quelque chose qui te tue, et que personne ne pourra jamais faire partir. » Telle était les pensées de Jeff.

Il essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, ferma les yeux et commença à chanter.

**When the days are cold  
**_Lorsque les jours sont froids_**  
And the cards all fold  
**_Et les cartes pliées_**  
And the saints we see  
**_Et les saints que l'on voit_**  
Are all made of gold  
**_Sont faits d'or  
_**  
When your dreams all fail  
**_Quand tes rêves t'échappent_**  
And the ones we hail  
**_Et que les seuls qui se réalisent_**  
Are the worst of all  
**_Sont les pires de tous_**  
And the blood's run stale  
**_Et que le sang se fige_

**I want to hide the truth  
**_Je veux cacher la vérité_**  
I want to shelter you  
**_Je veux te protéger  
_**But with the beast inside  
**_Mais avec ce monstre à l'intérieur_**  
There's nowhere we can hide  
**_Il n'y a nulle part où aller_

No matter what we breed

_Peu importe ce que l'on commence  
_**We still are made of greed  
**_Nous ne sommes qu'avarice_**  
This is my kingdom come  
**_C'est ce à quoi aspire mon royaume_**  
This is my kingdom come  
**_C'est ce à quoi aspire mon royaume_

When you feel my heat

_Lorsque tu sens la chaleur  
_**Look into my eyes  
**_Regarde dans mes yeux_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_**  
Don't get too close  
**_Ne t'approche pas trop  
_**It's dark inside  
**_C'est sombre à l'intérieur_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_

Et tu soufres, en silence, parce que le silence est le meilleur des solutions. Tu ne dis rien de peur de blesser plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait.

**When the curtain's call  
**_Lorsque le rappel_**  
Is the last of all  
**_Est le dernier de tous_**  
When the lights fade out  
**_Lorsque les lumières s'éteignent_**  
All the sinners crawl  
**_Tous les pêcheurs sortent_

So they dug your grave

_Alors, ils creusent ta tombe_**  
And the masquerade  
**_Et la mascarade_**  
Will come calling out  
**_Se mettra en marche_**  
At the mess you made  
**_En voyant la pagaille que tu as faite_

Si jamais je décide de fermer les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, quitter un enfer pour un autre, je ne vois aucune différence à cela.

**Don't want to let you down  
**_Je ne veux pas t'abandonner_**  
But I am hell bound  
**_Mais c'est trop tard pour en sortir_**  
Though this is all for you  
**_Même si c'est tout ce que j'ai pour toi_**  
Don't want to hide the truth  
**_Je ne veux pas cacher la vérité  
_**  
No matter what we breed  
**_Peu importe ce que l'on commence  
_**We still are made of greed  
**_Nous ne sommes qu'avarice_**  
This is my kingdom come  
**_C'est ce à quoi aspire mon royaume_**  
This is my kingdom come  
**_C'est ce à quoi aspire mon royaume_

When you feel my heat

_Lorsque tu sens la chaleur_**  
Look into my eyes  
**_Regarde dans mes yeux  
_**It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_**  
Don't get too close  
**_Ne t'approche pas trop_**  
It's dark inside  
**_C'est sombre à l'intérieur_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_

Tu voudrais oublier tous tes problèmes, mais si seront toujours là pour te hanter. Tu voudrais oublier le monde, mais il sera toujours là pour te rattraper. Tu voudrais tout laisser tomber, mais il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour te rattraper.

**They say it's what you make  
**_Ils disent que c'est ce que tu fais  
_**I say it's up to fate  
**_Je pense que ça n'est que le rôle du hasard_**  
It's woven in my soul  
**_C'est inscrit dans mon âme_**  
I need to let you go  
**_Je dois te laisser partir_

**Your eyes, they shine so bright  
**_Tes yeux resplendissent_**  
I want to save their light  
**_Je dois préserver leur éclat_**  
I can't escape this now  
**_Je ne peux pas sortir pour le moment_**  
Unless you show me how  
**_Sauf si tu me montres comment_

When you feel my heat

_Lorsque tu sens la chaleur_**  
Look into my eyes  
**_Regarde dans mes yeux_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_**  
Don't get too close  
**_Ne t'approche pas trop_**  
It's dark inside  
**_C'est sombre à l'intérieur_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_**  
It's where my demons hide  
**_C'est là que se cachent mes démons_

Les démons. La seule qui te fera sentir aussi inférieur que tu l'es déjà. Ces démons à l'intérieur de toi que tu ne pourras jamais laisser partir, parce qu'à présent, ils sont une partie de toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux, sa vision se fessait trouble du à son accumulation de larmes. Il regarda vers le ciel.

« Il ne faut jamais baisser les bras Jeff. » Le blond se retourna pour apercevoir Kurt appuyé contre l'encolure de la porte.

« Si tu as un mauvais passé. Tu auras un meilleur avenir. »

« Tu mens, c'est que des conneries. »

« Non. Justement. » Il s'approcha du blond. « La vie est une accumulation de déceptions, de peine, de souffrance … Mais tu en as qu'une. Il faut que tu la vives comme tu en as envie. Il ne faut pas laisser les autres la diriger à ta place. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Penses-y Jeff. » Il tourna les talons et prit la porte pour quitter le toit. Le blond se retourna et regarda vers le bas, il aperçut son meilleur ami, Nick. Il le fixa pendant un moment. Une larme coula sur sa joue, suivie de beaucoup d'autres. Il se leva et quitta à son tour le toit.

0

Dans la salle des Warblers, David et Wes étaient assis à une table et discutaient.

« Wevid ? » Les prénommés Wevid se retournèrent à l'entente de la voix de Kurt.

« Huh ? » Interrogea Wes.

« Je suis ici pour vous dire de ne pas faire votre mission Niff. »

« Pourquoiiiii ? » Demanda David la déception pure sur son visage.

« Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, mais Jeff ne va pas très bien, alors ça serait mieux pour vous d'abandonner cette mission. »

« Oh ... » Wes soupira de déception.

« Mais maintenant on doit trouver une autre mission ... » Il se caressa le menton en signe de grande réflexion.

« Huntbastian ? » Proposa l'asiatique.

« Ouaiiiiiis ! » Cria presque David. « C'est une super idée ! Wes ! La mission Huntbastian commence … Maintenant ! » Les deux coururent hors de la salle en criant de joie.

« Wow... » Murmura Kurt. Il se dirigea vers son cours de mathématique toujours troublé par la chanson de Jeff.

0

Blaine et Kurt étaient dans leur cours de mathématique. Le fait que Jeff s'était encore rendu sur le toit inquiétait Kurt. En fait ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était le fait qu'il ait chanté cette chanson en particulier. Il fit part de ses réflexions à son petit ami assis à sa droite.

« Blaine? » Chuchota Kurt.

« Hum? » Répondit le bouclé sans détourner son regard du tableau.

« Je m'inquiète pour Jeff, Blaine… »

« Oh… Pourquoi ça? »Demanda Blaine en détournant les yeux du tableau pour les poser sur le châtain.

« Il était encore sur ce toit ce matin… » Répondit Kurt essayant de se faire discret pour que leur professeur ne les remarque pas.

« Pourquoi ça t'inquiète? Je veux dire pour Jeff c'est un peu comme une échappatoire ce toit. » Répondit Blaine a son petit ami en lui souriant tristement.

« Non Blaine tu ne comprends pas… Il… Il chantait et… On aurait dit qu'il remettait sa vie en question. « Blaine écarquilla les yeux surpris. Il commença à répondre, mais la voix stridente de leur professeur les ramena à la réalité.

« Anderson, Hummel ce n'est aucunement un salon de thé ici. Voulez-vous partager à toute la classe votre petite discussion? »

« Non M. Khemili… Pardon… »S'excusa Kurt.

« La prochaine fois, je vous sors dehors du cours, tous les deux, ai-je bien était compris? » Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Enfoiré de prof. »Pensa Blaine

M. Khemili soupira et retourna à son explication. Blaine fit passer un morceau de papier à Kurt.

_On s'en reparle plus tard. Je vais aller parler à Jeff. _

Le cours s'acheva après une heure de carnage. Blaine se leva embrassa tendrement son chéri et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre Jeff. Il se dépêcha d'aller poser ses affaires dans sa chambre.

0

Comme il l'avait prédit, il trouva Jeff sur le toit. Il marcha lentement vers le corps de son ami et s'assit à ses côtés. Jeff sursauta et regarda Blaine en soupirant et détourna son regard vers l'horizon.

« C'est beau… » Commença Blaine avant d'être coupé par le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous Blaine? Si tu es là pour me dire exactement la même chose que Kurt ce matin tu peux partir tout de suite, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre de telles conneries une nouvelle fois. » Grogna Jeff.

« Jeff… Kurt et moi on s'inquiète pour toi… Tu n'es plus comme avant. »Commença Blaine avant d'être de nouveau coupé par Jeff.

« Putain… Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne suis plus comme avant Blaine! » S'écria le blond.

« Je sais Jeff. Mais s'il te plait, parle-nous… Justement, on est les deux seuls à savoir pourquoi. Et encore Kurt ne connait pas tout, mais moi, moi je sais tout Jeff. S'il te plait Jeff ne te renferme pas comme la dernière fois. Tu as besoin de parler. » Répondit calmement Blaine à Jeff en posant sa main sur le genou de son ami.

« Et comment sais-tu ce que j'ai besoin Anderson! Je n'ai besoin de personne ok!? Dis donc que c'est plutôt toi qui as des vues pour moi. Ouais en fait tu es complètement sur moi. En fait, tu aimerais bien me baiser Anderson. » Dis Jeff avec un regard charmeur.

« Mais ça va pas bien Jeff! Tu as bu ou quoi!? » Demanda Blaine en se levant violemment.

« Pas de tes affaires. » Répliqua Jeff d'un ton bourru.

« Putain Jeff qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta tête en ce moment? Tu bois et ensuite tu vas sur un toit! Tu t'imagines si tu serais tombé sans faire exprès!? » Cria Blaine.

« Tu sauras que je suis très lucide Blaine Anderson! » Cria Jeff en se levant à son tour.

« Putain Jeff t'es pas croyable! » Dit Blaine en se passant sa main sur son visage.

« Tu comptes me frapper hein?! »

« Quoi? No -»

« Et bien vas y défoule toi. De toute façon, tu ne pourras jamais me frapper aussi fort que lui. » S'écria Jeff.

Blaine stoppa tout mouvement. Il se rapprocha de Jeff pour lui poser sa main sur son épaule. Jeff le regarda droit dans les yeux toute trace de colère déjà partit. Blaine s'approcha de Jeff et le prit dans ses bras. Jeff se détendit et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son ami.

« Je suis désolé… » Chuchota Jeff dans l'oreille de son ami.

« Chuuut Jeff ne le soit pas. Rien n'est de ta faute. » Répondit Blaine en agrippant plus fort son ami.

« Pourquoi ça fait si mal Blaine? » Demanda Jeff d'une petite voix. « Je le déteste, mais pourtant ça me fait encore mal. »

« Je sais Jeff. Je le déteste pour ça. » Blaine caressa les cheveux de son ami en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à son ami. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Jeff et Blaine rentraient à l'intérieur.

0

« Il va toujours aussi mal? » Demanda Kurt à son petit ami alors que Blaine rentrait dans leur chambre. Blaine pleurait faiblement et hocha la tête à Kurt.

« Oh mon chéri vient ici. » Dis Kurt en entourant ses bras autour de Blaine.

« Je le déteste tellement. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça… » Sanglota Blaine dans le cou de Kurt.

« Je sais Blaine. Je sais. » Répliqua gentiment Kurt à l'oreille de Blaine.

0

« Warblers un peu de silence s'il vous plait. » Dis Hunter. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

« Bon comme la plupart d'entre vous savent, les Régionales arrivent à grands pas. Alors, je voudrais savoir, Nick, Jeff ou en êtes-vous pour la sélection de la chanson? »

« On a pas encore commencé. » Répliqua Nick.

« Et bien il serait peut-être temps pour vous de commencer! Ça fait une semaine qu'on en a parler! Il me semble qu'on peut faire beaucoup de choses en une semaine! »

« Oh oui… On peut faire beaucoup de choses en une semaine. C'est le cas de le dire bébé. » Dis Sebastian un sourire salace sur les lèvres.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Seb. » Soupira Hunter. Wes et David se lancèrent un regard complice. Hunter les regarda confus. Il allait recommencer à parler, mais Nick le coupa.

« Je peux? Demanda Nick en montrant le milieu de la salle ou généralement ils chantaient des chansons pour leurs répétitions. Hunter hocha la tête.

« Bon, hum… » Nick se racla la gorge. « Je voulais juste chanter une chanson qui représente plutôt bien mes sentiments du moment… » Il se retourna vers Jeff et le regarda droit dans les yeux en donnant une cassette à Thad à côté de lui qui mit la musique.

**I'm holding on your rope,**  
_Suspendu à ta corde,_  
**Got me ten feet off the ground**  
_À dix pieds au-dessus du sol_  
**I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound**  
_J'entends ce que tu dis, mais je ne peux pas faire un bruit_  
**You tell me that you need me**  
_Tu me dis que tu as besoin de moi_  
**Then you go and cut me down, but wait**  
_Puis tu pars et coupes les liens, mais attends_  
**You tell me that you're sorry**  
_Tu me dis que t'es désolée_  
**Didn't think I'd turn around, and say...**  
_Que tu ne pensais pas que je te tournerais le dos, et dirais..._

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

**I'd take another chance, take a fall**  
_J'aurais pris une autre opportunité, je serais tombé_  
**Take a shot for you**  
_Je me serais pris une balle pour toi_  
**And I need you like a heart needs a beat**  
_Et j'ai besoin de toi comme un coeur a besoin d'un battement_  
**But it's nothin new**  
_Mais ce n'est pas nouveau_  
**I loved you with a fire red-**  
_Je t'aimais d'une flamme ardente_  
**Now it's turning blue, and you say...**  
_Maintenant la flamme tourne au bleu, et tu dis..._  
**"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you**  
_"Désolée" comme l'ange du paradis que je croyais que tu étais_  
**But I'm afraid...**  
_Mais j'ai peur..._

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_

**It's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
**I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late**  
_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, c'est trop tard_  
**It's too late to apologize, yeah**  
_C'est trop tard pour s'excuser, ouais_  
**I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-**  
_J'ai dit qu'il est trop tard pour s'excuser, ouais_  
**I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...**  
_Suspendu à ta corde, à dix pieds au-dessus du sol_

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Jeff sanglotait silencieusement aux côtés de Blaine et Kurt. Nick regarda une dernière fois Jeff puis sortit de la salle sans demander son reste.

« Putain. » Jura Sebastian.

« Ok c'était quoi ça? » Demanda Hunter.

« Comment il nous a plombé l'ambiance le mec. »

« Seb ta gueule ce n'est pas le moment. »

Jeff se leva et partit en courant. Blaine se leva à son tour et le suivit en courant en lançant un regard noir à Sebastian au passage.

« Jeff! Attend s'il te plait arrête… »

« Pourquoi il a fait ça? » Répliqua celui-ci en se tournant vers Blaine. « Pourquoi hein? Je sais que je suis une merde, mais il n'avait pas besoin de me le rappeler! »

« Jeff c'est juste un malentendu. Je crois que tu as besoin de discuter avec lui. Il faut que vous remettiez les choses au clair tous les deux. » Dit calmement Blaine et posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jeff. « Allez fait moi un câlin. » Jeff s'approcha de Blaine et passa ses bras autour de la taille du bouclé. Il colla son nez sur l'épaule de Blaine et sanglota silencieusement.

« Merci Blaine »

* * *

Voilà c'est déjà fini. Dites si vous avez aimés. Owen et moi on aime les reviews! Je vous donne le titre des chansons que chantent Jeff et Nick.

Jeff : Demons de Imagine Dragons

Nick : Apologize de Timbaland feat OneRepublic.

À mardi prochain si tout vas bien


	4. Chapter 4

***Ce sort de dessous des décombres.* Hey salut! Chapitre 4 De In My Veins! Il était temps! Un gros désolé du retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Emma**

**Désolé du retard de la fic. J'espère que vous aimerez la mission Huntbastian. (C'est moi qui m'en ai chargé c'est pour ça que je dis ça.) Vous verrez. Merci de nous lire.**

**Owen**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Guest : (Owen) Merci pour ta review. Pour la mission Huntbastian et bien… tu verras (Emma) Merci de reviewer à chaque chapitre ça nous fait vraiment plaisirs. Je te laisse découvrir cette mission tant attendue créée par mon cher collègue.**

**Rikurt36 : (Emma) Owen t'as déjà répondu donc je me charge de le faire ici. Je sais que c'est triste, ça me brise moi-même un peu le cœur chaque fois . Tu vas en apprendre un peu plus sur Jeff dans ce chapitre. Et bien tout le monde attend avec impatience cette mission! Owen tout le poids est sur tes épaules mon cher! Merci de reviewer chaque fois. Ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Fandelavi : (Owen) Et bien tu verras bien Suspens, suspens. (Emma) Merci pour ta review, comme dis mon cher collègue suspens, suspens ;)**

**Claire Owen et moi t'avons déjà répondus, mais on tient à te remercier pour tes reviews**

0  
Lorsque Nick se réveilla le samedi matin il fut surpris d'être réveillé aussi tôt. Surtout un samedi. Il regarda l'heure qui était affichée sur son cadran. 2h00 du matin. Il grogna faiblement et se blottit contre son oreiller. Lorsqu'il commençait à s'assoupir à nouveau il entendit un gémissement plaintif dans la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils, mais se dit que ce devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Mais lorsque le gémissement retentit à nouveau, Nick se dit que ce ne pouvait pas être encore son esprit. Il s'assit sur son lit et tendit l'oreille. Il entendit un sanglot brisé ainsi que des "non" consécutifs. Il alluma sa lampe de chevet à côté de lui. Il plissa les yeux à la soudaine lumière qui les agressaient. Lorsqu'il fut enfin habitué, il détourna son regard vers la forme endormie de Jeff. Seulement, quelque chose clochait. Les épaules de celui-ci tremblaient et de là où il était, il pouvait voir le garçon serrer la couverture de toutes ces forces comme pour se protéger de quelque chose. Nick se leva calmement et s'approcha du lit de son ami. Il regarda le visage du blond. Il était inondé de larme.  
"Oh Jeffy..." Chuchota Nick en passant une main dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami. Il voulut le réveiller pour l'enlever de son cauchemar, mais Jeff se leva d'un seul coup et commença à crier.  
" Non ne me touche pas! Je n'ai rien fait! Arrête! Non! Non! Arrête!" Jeff sanglota de plus belle.  
"Hey Jeffy tout va bien je suis là." Dit calmement Nick en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami.  
"Nick?" Demanda celui-ci d'une toute petite voix.  
"Je suis là Jeffy tout va bien." Nick caressa les cheveux de son ami d'une manière réconfortante tout en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants.  
"Nicky... Je veux Blaine." Chuchota Jeff lorsque ces sanglots se calmèrent.  
"Mais Jeff je suis là moi." Répondit Nick. Il ne voulait pas le montrer à Jeff, mais il était vexé du fait que son ami veut plus un autre que lui.  
"Je sais, mais je veux Blaine... " Répondit Jeff d'une petite voix.  
Nick soupira, impuissant devant la commande de son ami. Il appela Blaine. Celui-ci répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.  
"Oui allo?" Répondit la voix rauque de Blaine de l'autre côté du combiné.  
" Ouais Blaine. C'est Nick. Jeff a fait un cauchemar et il veut absolument toi pour le réconforter. Je ne sais pas ce que tu mets dans ton gel mec, mais en tout cas il faut croire que Jeff en ai accro. Il te préfère à moi." Grogna Nick.  
"Tu ne serais pas un peu jalo-"  
"Bouge ton cul Blaine." Sur cette phrase poétique, Nick raccrocha le combiné. Quelque minute plus tard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Il ouvrit.  
"Blaine." Dis Nick avec un air de dégout sur son visage.  
"Putain j'ai failli me faire prendre par les surveillants. Il est ou Jeff?"  
"Dans les toilettes. Il t'attend."  
Blaine acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Jeff ? » Demanda le bouclé en passant sa tête à travers la porte. Jeff releva la tête à l'entente de la voix de son ami. Il se leva et se précipita dans les bras du soliste.

« Hey Jeff. » Chuchota le brun en serrant plus fort son ami.

« Je,je le voyais. Encore et encore-il, il… »

« Chuut Jeff tout est fini d'accord? Il ne te touchera plus, je te le promets. Je suis là. »

« Mais… tout semblait tellement réelle et.. »

« Je sais... Tout va bien Jeff je te promets que tout est fini, il ne te fera, plus rien. » Blaine caressa les cheveux de Jeff.

0

Nick faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait leur prendre autant de temps? Il essaya d'écouter à la porte, mais rien. Il entendait juste les sanglots brisés de son meilleur ami. Il râla et décida d'ouvrir un peu la porte de la salle de bain. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur ce qu'il vit. Jeff et Blaine dans le bras l'un de l'autre. Jeff,la tête dans le cou de Blaine. Le plus petit caressant les cheveux du blond. Nick sentit son poing se serrer. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher son meilleur ami de cette façon. Nick retourna s'assoir sur son lit. Il attendit que les deux jeunes hommes reviennent. Soudain, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Jeff aux yeux rouges.

« Heu Nicky? »Dit Jeff de sa voix rauque. Le brun hocha la tête, faisant signe à son ami de continuer.

« Je vais aller dormir avec Blaine et Kurt. Je reviens demain pour prendre mes affaires d'accord? » Nick acquiesça. Il ne répondit rien, car il savait que s'il parlait, il allait s'effondrer. Lorsque la porte de la chambre se ferma, Nick resta là. Impuissant. Son meilleur ami venait encore de lui filer des mains. Nick commença à pleurer silencieusement sachant très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir. Demain il toucherait deux mots à Blaine.

0

« Blaine ! » Cria Nick qui entra dans la salle des Warblers où il y avait que Blaine bouquinant.

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec Jeff ?

« Attend Nick … De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu passes tout ton freaking temps avec lui ! » Il alla en face de lui.

« Wow attend … Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux Nick ? Parce qu'avant quand je passais beaucoup de temps avec Kurt alors qu'il était juste mon ami, tu ne faisais pas ça ! »

« Je m'en fous de Kurt OK ?! Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez ! »

« Déjà tu baisses de ton Nick ! Et puis c'est quoi ton problème ?! Jeff est juste un ami ! Tu as pété un câble ! »

« Je me calme si je veux ! Et si c'est juste un ami pourquoi tu passes tout ton temps avec lui ?! Je ne sais pas, Sebastian est ton ami et pourtant tu ne passes pas 24 heures sur 24 avec lui ! »

« Sebastian est un pervers OK ! Et puis je ne te dirais pas la raison ! S'il veut t'en parler, il le fera ! »

« Pour l'instant je ne peux pas trop lui parler, tu vois ?! Alors, c'est à toi que je demande ! »

« Bah, tu vas demander longtemps parce que je ne te dirais rien Nick ! C'est quelque chose de personnel OK ?! »

« Et alors ?! Je n'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu vas me le dire oui ?! » Blaine croisa les bras sur son torse et répondit d'une voix calme.

« Nick, alors là, tu vas respirer par le nez et on va tranquillement aller voir la Psy parce que je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais tu ne vas pas bien. Tu vois, Jeff est juste vraiment mal et il a besoin d'un ami. »

« Et c'est moi son freaking ami ! C'est moi ! Pas toi ! » Cria Nick à Blaine.

« Jeff n'a pas seulement qu'un ami Nick ! Et arrête de crier comme ça on va nous entendre ! Tu es fou ! Tu veux qu'on se fasse virer ou quoi ?! »

« Va te faire foutre Blaine ! Je m'en fou si je suis viré ! Mais si j'apprends que Jeff à quelque chose de grave et que tu n'as pas voulu me le dire, attend toi à souffrir Eyebrows. »

« Wow. C'est quoi ce surnom de merde ?! Ce n'est pas ma faute si Jeff est mon voisin et que j'ai entendu son pèr- Merde ! Je n'ai rien dit ! » Se coupa Blaine plaquant une main devant sa bouche.

« Quoi ..? » Demanda Nick maintenant très confus.

« Rien, rien. Laisse tomber. » Blaine contourna Nick pour s'enfuir avant que le plus grand attrapât son poignet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'a fait son père ? » Blaine regarda ces pieds.

« Nick, je-je ne peux pas le dire. »

« Blaine ! »

« Je ne peux pas briser sa confiance … Je dois y aller ... » Blaine se détacha délicatement de l'emprise de Nick et sortit de la salle des Warblers. Le plus petit se dirigea précipitamment dans son dortoir et ouvrit la porte qui ferma à clef une fois entrée. Il s'approcha vers son lit où une tête blonde y dormait.

« Jeff ? Jeff ? Mec, tu dors ? » Le blond grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son demi-sommeil.

« Non, je t'attendais. »

« Tu sais, tu ne peux pas te cacher éternellement de Nick. Jeff … Il doit le savoir ... »

« Non. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu l'embarques dans ça ? »

« Je viens juste d'avoir une confrontation avec lui … Et maintenant il est un peu, comment dire … Hors de lui. »

« P- » Commença Jeff avant de se faire couper par des bruits assourdissants de Nick qui tambouriné sur la porte.

« Blaine ! Ouvre ! » Cria le brun à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Merde ! » Chuchota Blaine « Cache-toi Jeff ! » Le blond le regarda pendant un moment.

« Non, c'est bon. Ouvre-lui. » Le brun ouvrit délicatement la porte et Nick entra immédiatement dans la pièce.

« Nick, tu m'as suivi ! » Dis Blaine sur un ton qui se voulait dramatique, mais qui échoua en beauté.

« Non, sérieux ? » Répondit-il sarcastiquement avant de regarder vers Jeff.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Nick ? » Soupira le blond.

« Des explications. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne id- »

« La ferme. » Dis Nick en coupant Blaine.

« Nick, tu dois être plus claire, parce qu'il n'y a aucune explication à donner. » Commenta le blond.

« Pas d'explications ? T'es sérieux là ? Alors, je peux savoir pourquoi ces derniers temps tu m'évites ? Tu passes toutes tes journées avec Blaine ? Tu n'es même pas venu répéter une seule fois pour notre duo aux Régionales, je suis sûr que tu ne sais même pas quelle chanson on doit chanter ! »

« Premièrement, je ne t'évite pas. Deuxièmement, je ne passe pas tout mon temps avec Blaine, et d'ailleurs je reste avec qui je veux. Et troisièmement, j'ai mes raisons. Et tu ne dois pas toujours tout savoir. » Blaine croisa ces bras sur sa poitrine et regarda Nick du genre 'dans t'es dents'.

« Ah ouais … Ben tu sais quoi Jeff ? Va te faire foutre parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez que tu me prennes pour un con. » Sans un plus un mot, Nick quitta la pièce. Jeff explosa, des larmes coulèrent en rafale le long de ces joues, il ne pouvait pas les contrôler.

« P-Pourquoi il a réa-git comme ça B-Blaine ? Pourq-quoi c'est si compliqué ? Je l-l'aime et je ne v-voulais pas … En fait, tu s-sais quoi, mon p-père à raison, je suis qu'un monstr-re. » Le blond posa sa tête dans ces mains. « Je s-suis qu'une merde ... » Dit-il en se levant.

« Mais non Jeff, tu n'es pas une merde, c'est ton père qui en est une, et Nick à réagit comme ça … Parce que … Parce qu'il a réagi comme ça. Mais ne va pas penser une seconde que tu es une merde Jeff. Par ce que ce n'est pas vrai. » Rassura Blaine quand Kurt entra dans la pièce à ce moment-là.

« J'ai vu courir Nick dans les couloirs avec les larmes aux yeux, quelqu'un peut me dire qu'est ce qu- wow Jeff ! Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda le châtain.

« J-J'ai tout foiré ... »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je l'ai pe-erdu ... »

« Qui ça ? »

« Nick ! Kurt, on parle de Nick ! »

« Oh ... » Le blond pleura encore plus fort qu'avant.

« Shhh Jeff. » Blaine l'encercla avec ces bras. « Ce n'est pas toi qui as foiré OK ? C'est juste ton père qui est un connard. »

« Blaine. » Dis Kurt en lançant un regard désapprobateur à son petit ami.

« Désolé. »

0

Du côté de Wes et David, la mission Huntbatian n'avançait pas beaucoup. En fait, c'était plutôt normal puisque les deux jeunes hommes étaient introuvables. Wes et David décidèrent d'aller voir dans la chambre de Sebastian.

«Seb ! » S'exclama Wes suivi de David qui entrèrent dans la chambre sans même avoir pris la peine de toquer. L'asiatique ouvra la porte, mais le regretta aussi vite dû à la vision de Sebastian au-dessus de Hunter, torse nu, la boucle de ceinture défaite.

« Putain Wesley ! » Hurla Hunter. Sebastian se releva aussi vite qu'il le put, remet sa chemise, boucla sa ceinture imitée de près par Hunter. Les quatre se trouvaient maintenant au centre de la salle dans un silence des plus maladroits. David se racle la gorge avant que les deux « amants » les invitent à s'asseoir sur le lit.

« Um … Eh … Une vie sexuelle plutôt intense hun ? » Questionna David un petit sourire joueur sur son visage. Le même que celui de Wes.

« Si tu savais. On baise comme des lapins. » Dis fière de lui Sebastian. Hunter lui lança un regard noir.

« Oh c'est mignon ! » S'exclama David.

« Qui ? Les lapins ou Huntbastian ? » Demanda Wes.

« Les lapins bien sûr. » Sebastian arqua un sourcil, suivi d'Hunter.

« Ouais, alors, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? » Demanda le quo-capitaine.

« Eh ben en fait, on essayait de vous voir. »

« Nous ? »

« Ouais, vous deux, alors on avait mis un plan en place. On voulait kidnapper et- » dit David avant de se faire couper par Hunter.

« Quoi ?! Vous avez quoi ?! Vous avez kidnappé mon chat ! Il va bien au moins ?! »

« J'ai dit on _voulait._ On ne l'a pas fait. » Répondit Wes.

« Ouais et on voulait aussi kidnapper Seb, mais -»

« Vous vouliez kidnapper mon chat et Sebastian! Mais vous voulez mourir! Il va bien au moins? »

« Qui ? Sebastian ? »

« Mais non ! Mon chat ! Je n'en ai rien à battre de Sebastian ! » Un silence maladroit s'installa. Sebastian regarda Hunter.

« Zoophile. » Dis le plus grand des deux essayant de nier la phrase de Hunter.

« C'est vrai Hunter ? »

« De ? Que je suis zoophile ? »

« Non … Que tu n'en as rien à battre de Seb' ? »

« Ben … Je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est juste un plan cul qui est devenu un régulier. Et même s'il voulait plus je n'accepterais pas. » Il se tourna vers Sebastian. « On sait tous très bien que c'est la plus grosse pute de Dalton et que toutes les bites de ce lycée sont passées dans sa bouche. Et que si j'étais avec lui, je sais qu'il me trompera dès que j'aurais le dos tourné. » Il y eut un silence. « Désolé Seb. » Les yeux du châtain étaient remplis de l'arme.

« Tu pleures Seb ? » Demanda le capitaine.

« Va te faire enculer Clarington. Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il y a des gens … Des gens qui n'arrivent pas à exprimer leurs sentiments. Tu es qu'un gros connard. » Sur ces mots, Sebastian quitta la pièce les larmes aux yeux. Hunter regarda ces deux amis qui étaient bouche bée.

« Il l'a mal pris ? »

« Non, sérieux, tu crois ? » Le châtain baissa la tête.

« Tu es qu'une enflure Hunter. Et en plus, tu le sais très bien qu'il t'aime. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? » Demanda Wes.

« Écoute Wesley, je ne suis pas amoureux. » David étouffa un rire « Et d'ailleurs, Sebastian … C'est Sebastian. C'est le genre de type qui baise tous les mecs qui lui passe sous la main. »

« Et tu n'as jamais ouvert les yeux ? Tu vois bien qu'il ne coucher plus avec personne depuis qu'il est avec toi. »

« On n'est pas ensemble. C'est juste un plan cul. »

« Bien sûr. » Les deux amis se levèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

0

À la répétition des Warblers. Le silence se fessait régulier. Une première pour les Warblers. Mais personne n'osait parler. Blaine, Nick, Kurt, Jeff et Sebastian étaient déprimés. Hunter était d'humeur fracassante. Et comme d'habitude, Trent était perdu au milieu. Un silence qui durait plusieurs minutes fut coupé par Richard.

« C'ptain ? » Hunter releva la tête.

« Mmh ? »

« On va travailler ou pas ? »

« Ou pas. » Richard roula des yeux.

« J'suis sérieux. Où est-ce que Jeff et Nick en sont pour les Régionales ? Ils n'ont pas commencé. Tu n'as absolument aucun plan de secours. Et c'est toi le Capitaine. C'est à toi de décider ce qu'on doit faire. »

« Richard a raison. » Intervient Thad. Qui se leva de son siège. « Les Warblers me manquent les gars. Tout le monde n'est plus pareil. Ça me manque de voir Nick et Jeff ne plus se chamailler pour rien. Ne plus voir Blaine et Kurt se fixer dans les yeux pendants plusieurs secondes. Ne plus te voir nettoyer les amygdales de Sebastian. Ne plus voir les sourires sur tous ces visages qui illuminaient la pièce. Ne plus improviser des chansons comme au bon vieux temps. »

« Ben justement, les temps changent Thad, tout comme les personnes. Il faudra t'y faire. » Sebastian se leva pour quitter la salle.

« Ne fait pas ça. » Dis le capitaine.

« Ne pas faire quoi Clarington ? »

« Partir. Ne pars pas. »

« Bien sûr. Trou duc. » Dis le plus grand des deux avant de quitter la salle. Un silence retentit à nouveau. Nick se tourna vers Jeff assis entre Blaine et Kurt. Il se leva et prit place à côté de lui.

« Salut ... » Dis le brun à son ami qui le regarda.

« Désolé pour hier soir. »Dit Jeff. Nick eut un petit rire sarcastique.

« Quand tu seras prêt à me parler, tu me le diras. Tu sais où me trouver. » Un silence. « Ah non, que je suis bête! Il y a Blaine évidemment. » Sur ces mots, le brun se leva et quitta la pièce. Le blond se mordit la lèvre pour repousser ces larmes. Blaine l'aperçut et se leva pour aller rejoindre Nick.

« Nick. Attends ! » L'interpellé se retourna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Tu as dit quoi à Jeff ? »

« Pas de tes affaires. »

« Nick … Écoute. Ne rends pas la vie de Jeff plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Laisse-lui du temps. » Blaine se retourna et partit en laissant Nick tout seul.

0

La salle de répétition se vida. Une fois tout seul -à ce qu'il croyait-, Jeff explosa. Ces larmes coulèrent sans s'arrêter.

« Jeffrey ? » Interpella une voix grave. Il leva son visage plein de larmes pour apercevoir son capitaine.

« Désolé C'ptaine. J-J'allais partir. »

« Il y a un problème ? »

« Non. Non. » Il essuya ces larmes. « Juste … La vie. » Le blond se leva.

« J'comprends. Je réalise que j'ai vraiment merdé avec Sebastian. »

« Pareil avec Nick. » Hunter étouffa un rire.

« Ouais. On est des merdiers. » Le châtain sourit de toutes ces dents. Ce qui décrocha un petit sourire du blond.

« Tu l'as dit. »

« Bon aller. Viens là. » Hunter plaça gentiment une main derrière la tête du blond et poussa sa tête sur son torse musclé. Jeff enroula ces bras autour de la taille du militaire. Hunter laissa une main dans les cheveux du blond et l'autre sur le dos.

« Merci Hunt'. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

0

**Voilà, j'espère, que vous aimerez. Ce chapitre est un peu (beaucoup) triste, je vous l'accorde. Désolé.**

**Merci pour votre lecture et n'hésitez pas de reviewez votre mécontentement ^^. Ou juste pour nous dire qu'on est merveilleux (même si ça, on le sait déjà^^) À la semaine prochaine.**

**Owen et Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

**EMMA ARRÊTE DE ME TAPER *cri et pleur dans un coin***  
J'arrêterais quand tu auras admis que Klaine est beau, merveilleux et trop mignon ! Et que Huntbastian c'est de la merde à côté.  
**JAMAIS ! T'AS ENTENDU ?! JAMAIS ! HUNTBASTIAN C'EST LES MEILLEURS**  
*prends du matériel de torture* sûr ?  
**NON EMMA FAIT PAS CA ! S'IL TE PLAIT !**  
*le fait*  
***Cri* LA BIATCH !**  
Ah merde c'est l'heure de la présentation !  
***Pleure super fort***  
*met une main devant le visage d'Owen* il ne c'est rien passé.  
***cri* HUNTBASTIAN!**  
Désolé pour le retard vraiment. Je suis en période d'exam et je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire. Par contre, voici un chapitre de la mort qui tue qui est super long pour se faire pardonner de notre retard. En plus avec Owen on ne pouvait plus se parler parce que MONSIEUR avait cassé son téléphone! *regarde méchamment Owen*

**Pardon! Je ne dois plus danser avec mon téléphone :(**

Bonne lecture tout le monde et encore une fois merci beaucoup pour vos reviews.

Emma et Owen

/!\**Sujet très noir abordé. Il y a beaucoup de violence dans ce chapitre. Il y a aussi des mentions de viole. Si cela vous affecte passez votre chemin /!\**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews:

Fandelavi: (Owen)C'est vraiment touchant! Merci!

(Emma)Awwn t'es trop chou toi! Merci beaucoup de reviewer. Vraiment c'est tellement gentil! Bonne lecture en-tout-cas ;)

FunGay:(Owen) il y aura plus dans ce chapitre, mais je ne te dis rien!

(Emma) hey! Merci de ta review! N'hésite pas si tu aimes ce chapitre encore et... ouais tout le monde attend le Niff. T'inquiètes dans ce chapitre il y en aura... Chut je n'en dis pas plus.

Rikurt36:(Owen) Merci Rikurt (j'aime trop ton pseudo *-*). Je te l'accorde. Tue Terry! Mais vas-y! Défonce-lui la tronche!

(Emma) hey! Miantenant on va pouvoir s'écrire sur FB ma chère! Donc bah juste merci puisque je t'ai déjà répondu ^^.

Guest:(Owen) on est pas merveilleux. Je suis merveilleux. Non je rigole! Je fais équipe avec Emma attend! La classe!

(Emma) Awwn il n'est pas mignon? Merci! Merci mille fois pour les reviews ça me fait tellement plaisir chaque fois! Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer!

* * *

19 Juin. Cette date ne cessait de clignoter dans la tête de Jeff. Déjà 2 ans que l'horreur s'était produites. Il avait envie de rester dans son lit toute la journée. Mais il avait à la fois envie de sortir dehors et de respirer l'air frais. On était un dimanche et l'école allait être terminée dans moins d'une semaine. Il ne restait plus que quelque examen et Jeff allait devoir rentrer chez lui. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie, mais il le devait. Il ne pouvait pas abuser de Blaine plus longtemps. Il se retourna pour une énième fois dans son lit. Il soupira et regarda son cadran. 9h00 du matin. Putain il avait envie de pleurer. Il aurait tout fait pour repousser cette journée. Mais elle était arrivée.

Il commença à pleurer silencieusement. Heureusement pour lui Nick était de sortit donc il n'avait pas à se cacher. Il pleura silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes et sortit de son lit. Il n'allait pas se morfondre sur son sort pendant deux heures! Il se regarda dans le miroir. Ces yeux cernés démontraient sa nuit difficile. Ces cheveux étaient en bataille, mais avec un petit coup de brosse ça allait être arrangé. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, mais un petit coup de baume et tout allait être réglé. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Tout compte fait juste passer sa main dedans l'avait coiffé. Il soupira et se lança un sourire peu confiant à son reflet et sortit de la salle de bain sans même s'habiller. Il portait un jogging et un t-shirt gris. Un habit parfait pour déprimer tranquillement.

Il marcha dans les corridors la tête basse sans même lancer un regard aux autres. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier menant au toit. Il monta et s'assit sur le rebord. Il laissa vagabonder ses yeux sur le paysage. En bas quelque étudiant jouait au foot et d'autres marchaient tranquillement respirant à plein nez l'odeur des futures vacances. C'était un des derniers moments où tout le monde se reposait avant de retourner à l'intérieur pour réviser une dernière fois. Les yeux de Jeff se posèrent sur Kurt et Blaine sur un banc. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir leur vie? Ils semblaient si sereins. Ils étaient unis.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as laissé tomber? J'avais et j'ai encore besoin de toi. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit toi? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce connard te fonce dedans? Je t'aime tellement. Personne n'est plus comme avant sans toi... Je sais que c'est impossible que tu reviennes parce que la mort t'a choisi, mais... Je ne comprends pas la mort. Pourquoi quelqu'un de bien comme toi? Pourquoi la mort enlève seulement les gens bien? Je t'aime tellement si tu savais... Tu vois? Je ne t'ai pas oublié... Je t'aime maman."

Jeff regarda une dernière fois au loin avant de se relever et de partir vers l'escalier. Il se dirigea vers la salle commune des Warblers ou il y trouva Hunter en train de lire.

"Hey mec." Dis Hunter en voyant Jeff rentrer dans la pièce. Jeff ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et se dirigea vers une fenêtre ou il s'y accota pour regarder dehors.

"Oula! Tu ne vas pas bien aujourd'hui toi... Que se passe-t-il?" Hunter regarda Jeff d'un air concerné.

Il l'interrogea du regard, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes jusqu'au moment où Hunter vit les épaules de Jeff tressauter. Il s'approcha tranquillement du blond et posa une main sur son épaule. Il vit que le visage de celui-ci était inondé de larmes. Jeff se retourna vers Hunter et lui lançât un regard de désespoir.

"Hey... Chhhhhuuut... Je suis là. Calme-toi. Viens." Hunter attira Jeff dans ses bras pour le réconforter et le blond s'agrippa à son chandail comme si sa vie en dépendait. Après quelques minutes ou Hunter chuchotait des mots réconfortant dans l'oreille de Jeff, le blond se calma finalement.  
"Vient Jeff. On va s'asseoir tranquillement sur le canapé." Dis Hunter d'une voix calme.

Jeff hocha la tête. Il ressemblait à un gamin de 5 ans, mais il n'en avait rien à foutre. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il voulait seulement qu'on lui foute la paix, mais il voulait également qu'on le réconforte même s'il savait que personne ne pouvait enlever le trou qu'il avait dans son cœur. Hunter posa une main réconfortante sur sa cuisse et l'intima silencieusement d'expliquer.  
Il n'avait jamais vraiment été bon dans les consolations, mais il se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être mal pour Jeff. Le blond avait juste besoin de savoir que quelqu'un l'écoutait et le comprenait et Hunter était un parfait prétendant à ceci.  
Jeff prit une grande expiration avant de se lancer.  
" Aujourd'hui on est le 19 juin... Ça fait deux ans aujourd'hui qu-qu'elle... Qu'elle m'a quitté." Jeff regarda Hunter les yeux pleins d'eaux. Le châtain le regarda tristement lui intimant silencieusement de continuer.  
" Je l'aimais tellement Hunter... Elle, j'ai besoin d'elle... La vie est tellement difficile sans elle..." Hunter hocha la tête même si intérieurement il ne savait pas de qui Jeff parlait. " C'était ma mère... Je... Je sais que je suis con... Je ne suis plus un gamin donc je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais..." Sa voix brisa." Des fois, j'ai seulement besoin de ma maman. »

Hunter soupira en lui posant une main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Jeff releva sa tête qui était restée baissée tout le long de son récit. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau et Hunter savait que le blond se retenait de pleurer. Hunter restait impassible, mais au moindre faux mouvement il savait que sa coquille allait céder et qu'il allait s'effondrer lui aussi. Seulement, il devait rester fort pour Jeff.  
Hunter se rapprocha de Jeff de façon que ces hanches soient collées contre le blond. Jeff jouait avec ses mains nerveusement. Hunter prit les mains de Jeff et les plaça autour de sa taille. Le blond le regarda surpris, mais Hunter prit le coté de sa tête pour le pousser à ce coller contre son torse musclé. Jeff déplaça ses mains des hanches du militaire pour les placer sur le devant de son chandail pour jouer avec. Hunter n'était pas aussi tactile à l'habitude, mais il savait que Jeff en avait besoin. Aujourd'hui il devait être sympa pour Jeff. Il entendit le blond renifler dans son chandail.

"Évite quand même de te moucher dans mon chandail." Se moqua gentiment le châtain. Cela fit pouffer le blond qui se frotta encore plus contre le châtain. Un silence confortable s'installa pendant que les deux jeunes hommes écoutaient la respiration de l'autre. Hunter jouait distraitement dans les cheveux du blond tandis que celui-ci reniflait tranquillement. Hunter sursauta lorsque Jeff parla:

"J'ai tellement besoin d'elle Hunt'. Encore. Je l'aime. J'aurais préféré mourir à sa place."  
"Hey, non Jeff ne dit pas ça mec."

"Mais je l'aime." Sanglota Jeff. "Je l'aime tellement. Pourquoi il a fallu que se connard lui fonce dedans hein? Pourquoi!?" S'écria Jeff en sortant des bras du châtain. Hunter lui reprit la taille en évitant les coups que Jeff lui lançait en se débattant. Hunter chuchota à l'oreille de Jeff que tout aller bien aller même s'il savait très bien que tout n'allait pas s'arranger d'un seul coup. Jeff pleurait et frappait des points sur son torse. Certes, ses coups étaient faibles, mais Hunter savait que Jeff avait besoin de sortir sa rage. Deux minutes après Jeff arrêta en prenant Hunter dans ses bras. Il nicha sa tête dans son cou.  
"Pourquoi t'es aussi gentil avec moi?" Demanda Jeff d'une petite voix.  
"Parce que sous mes airs de connard, crois-le ou non j'ai un petit cœur sensible." Répondit Hunter, un air malicieux sur son visage.  
"Je le crois Hunt'. Je sais que tu as un bon fond. C'est juste que tu es trop fière pour le montrer."  
" Ouais ce doit être ça." Hunter passa une main dans les cheveux du blond.  
"Merci Hunt'" Dit Jeff.  
" Tu n'as pas à me remercier, Jeff. Je serais toujours là d'accord?" Jeff hocha la tête et se blottit contre son torse en soupirant d'aise. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard Hunter dut partir. Il fit un dernier câlin au blond et lui promit que s'il avait besoin de lui il pouvait venir le voir dans sa chambre. Jeff se retrouva donc seul dans la grande pièce. Il soupira et regarda autour de lui. Il soupira et se leva. Il devait aller la voir. Elle lui manquait trop.  
0  
Jeff était sorti rapidement de l'établissement toujours dans son pantalon de jogging. Il prit sa voiture et sortit du stationnement. Pendant qu'il roulait, il ne pensait à rien. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il se gara sur le côté et sortit de sa voiture. Il marcha d'un pas tranquille vers la pierre qui signifiait tant pour lui. Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit devant elle. Il traça les lettres poussiéreuses avec son doigt. Il soupira et commença à parler.

« Salut maman, c'est Jeff, ton fils. Tu vois? Je n'ai pas oublié le jour où tu nous as quittés. Je te l'avais promis le jour de tes funérailles et tu sais que je tiens toujours mes promesses. Maman

j'aimerais tellement que tu sois encore là aujourd'hui. Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, j'en suis conscient, mais des fois… J'ai seulement besoin de ma maman. Tout ça est ma faute en plus! »

Jeff se leva violemment en s'arrachant les cheveux.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander d'aller acheter à manger, merde! J'aurais dû y aller à ta place. Ouais, comme ça je serais mort à ta place! Je le mérite tellement… »

Jeff se rassit en commençant à sangloter silencieusement en traçant les lettres du prénom de sa mère. Il renifla et recommença à parler.

« Hey maman… Bientôt c'est les vacances. Ça veut dire que je vais retourner chez papa. Il n'est vraiment plus comme avant, maman. Il… Il a pété un câble maman. Tu serais là, tout aurait été différent. Toi tu savais comment le calmer. Blaine, mon voisin me laisse aller chez lui quand papa est méchant. Mais je me sens mal d'aller chez lui tout le temps… Non pas que je m'y sens mal à l'aise, mais j'ai l'impression de trop profiter de leur hospitalité. Alors, je leur ai menti. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien maman, mais je lui ai dit que tout s'arrangeait avec papa même si c'est faux. Papa est vraiment en colère contre moi. En fait, c'est parce que je suis différent de ce que vous auriez voulu maman. Tu sais lorsque tu m'avais dit quand j'étais petit que les princes et les princesses se mariaient? Et bien… Tu m'avais dit que des fois il y a des exceptions. Que des fois les princes tombent amoureux d'autres princes et les princesses aussi. Tu m'avais aussi dit que si j'aimais un prince il ne fallait pas que je sois gêné par rapport à ça. Et bien maman… J'aime les princes. Je suis gay maman. Je sais que toi tu l'aurais accepté. Des fois, j'ai peur de papa. Lorsque je lui ai annoncé ça. Il-il, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait. T-tu serais folle si tu voyais ce qu'il m'a fait. » Jeff rit amèrement en ressassant ses vieux souvenirs.

_« Papa? » Dis le jeune Jeff de 14 ans à son père._

_« Qui a-t-il gamin? »_

_« Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose, mais tu me promets de ne pas te fâcher? » Le père de Jeff le regarda avec inquiétude. Il lui demanda de s'assoir à ses côtés. _

_« Jeff, gamin que ce passe-t-il? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je t'aime Jeff. » Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils et lui sourit tendrement. Jeff soupira et se lança._

_« Papa… Je-je… »_

_« Hey gamin prend de grande bouffé d'air d'accord? Ça ne peut pas être si horrible chéri. » Jeff inspira et expira fort et dit :_

_« Papa, je suis gay… » La main de Terry se figea dans les cheveux de son fils et il se leva violemment. Jeff commença à paniquer. Son père se retourna vivement vers son fils pour le regarder dans les yeux. Jeff n'avait jamais vu autant de rage dans les yeux bleus de son père. Instinctivement il se recula dans le canapé._

_« Jeff. Ce doit être une blague. » Terry rigola en regardant son fils dans les yeux espérant que celui-ci se lève et s'esclaffe qu' on fait ce n'est qu'une mauvaise blague. Mais rien de tout ça n'arriva, car Jeff ne blaguait pas. Il était vraiment gay. _

_« Jeff répond moi. Tu rigoles n'est-ce pas! » Jeff hocha la tête négativement et ne vit pas la gifle monumentale que son père lui donna._

_« Tu rigoles Jeff! Tu n'es pas gay! Je n'ai rien raté dans ton éducation pour que tu sois gay! Ta mère serait tellement déçue de toi! » Il re-gifla son fils laissant une marque brulante sur le visage de son fils. Jeff pleurait silencieusement en essayant de se protéger. Terry prit son fils par le bras pour le relever brutalement du canapé ignorant ses cris de douleurs. Il le traina jusque dans son jardin ou il le frappa jusqu'à ce que Jeff s'évanouisse. Et il le laissa là. Durant toute la nuit. Mort de froid, en sang et autant blesse mentalement que physiquement._

Jeff frissonna à ses pensées. Tout ça s'était passé le mois ou sa mère était morte. Comme s'il n'avait pas déjà eu sa dose de tristesse. Il embrassa la tombe et se leva pour partir. Il rentra dans sa voiture et avant de fermer la porte il dit,

« Je t'aime maman. » Puis il démarra en direction de Dalton.

0

« Hey mec ça va? » Demanda Hunter en voyant Jeff rentrer dans l'établissement.

« Oui merci. Tu n'étais pas en train d'étudier toi? » Demanda Jeff.

« J'ai fini. Tu étais parti où je m'inqui -»

« Je suis allé la voir. Ça m'a fait du bien. » Hunter ne répondit pas et prit Jeff dans ses bras. Dix minutes plus tard, Jeff quittait l'école pour aller chez lui. Il devait voir son père avant les vacances. Il prévenu Nick et partit.

0

Lorsqu'il gara sa voiture devant sa maison, Jeff fut surpris de ne pas voir celle de son père. Il sortit et alla frapper à la porte. Après de nombreuses secondes d'attente, la porte s'ouvrit découvrant une Terry plutôt éméchée. Jeff le regarda de haut en bas détaillant chaque détail. Les cheveux de son père étaient en bataille, sa chemise était à moitié ouverte, ses yeux étaient cernés et il tenait dans sa main droite une bouteille de bière.

« Père. » Dis amèrement Jeff en regardant son père avec dégout.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Jeff? Tu n'es pas avec ta tapette? » Jeff se raidit lorsqu'il entendit son père parler de cette façon de Blaine. Il préféra ne pas relever la remarque.

« Non. Je suis ici pour vous dire que je réaménage chez vous, père. »

« Pourtant, tu es bien dans ton lycée de mauviette Jeff. »

« Si vous étiez ne serait-ce qu'un peu informé vous sauriez que c'est bientôt les vacances et que l'Academy va se fermer. Donc je vous demande de rester ici pour l'été. Blaine ne peut pas m'accueillir cet été. » Mentit Jeff.

« Ça ne me surprend pas. Qui voudrait de toi. Aller rentre et dépêche-toi. Tu ne sors pas de là de la soirée. Je ne veux pas d'un pédé dans mes pattes. » Jeff s'avança dans sa maison lugubre. Se prit une baffe derrière la tête et monta à l'étage. Il ouvrit sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Il sourit tristement en voyant ses vieilles figurines et ses jouets. Il s'avança vers son bureau et traçât le visage souriant de sa mère sur une photographie. Il se coucha sur son lit et regarda son plafond. Il allait devoir rester cloitré chez lui comme ça toutes les vacances. Ce n'était qu'un aperçut et il était déjà déprimé. Il resta comme ça pendant une dizaine de minutes avant qu'il n'entende la sonnerie de la porte. Il soupira et se dit que ce devait être quelqu'un qui s'était trompé. Sauf que personne ne s'était trompé…

0

Lorsque Nick se gara devant la demeure Sterling, il fut étonné de sa splendeur. Jeff ne lui avait jamais dit que son père avait autant de pognon! Nick sonna et entendit des pas précipités et une voix étouffée derrière la porte. La porte s'ouvrit en grand sur un homme plutôt grand, aux yeux bleus et blond. Nick sourit et dit,

« Bonjour est-ce que Jeff est ici? »

« Non. Puis tu es qui pour venir frapper chez moi comme ça?! »

« Heu… Un humain… Vous savez où il est? » Nick grimaça à l'odeur que dégageait l'homme. Une forte odeur d'alcool.

« Il est parti… Chez le boulanger. J'avais besoin de pain. » Terry commença à fermer la porte, mais Nick mit son pied pour l'en empêcher.

« Vous savez dans combien de temps il revient? » Nick voyait très bien que le père de Jeff lui mentait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. De quoi se cachait-il?

« Je ne sais pas et ce n'est pas de tes affaires! » Terry poussa la porte pour la claquer au nez de Nick, mais une voix l'en empêcha. Celle de son fils.

« Nick qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »  
« Putain Jeff je t'avais dit de rester dans ta chambre! » Cria Terry à son fils. Nick ignorant la remarque du père de Jeff demanda :

« Jeff, je peux rentrer? Il faut que je te parle. »

Jeff regarda son père le questionnant du regard. Celui-ci lui lançât un regard noir qui fit Jeff baissé la tête.

« Pourquoi veux-tu voir mon fils? » Dis sèchement Terry à Nick.

« Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires! » Répondit Nick.

« Hey petit! Tu es dans ma maison ici ok?! Alors, tu sors d'ici comme un gentil fils à sa maman et tu dégages hors de ma vue compris!? »

« Père… » S'interposa Jeff.

« Ta gueule Jeff et remonte dans ta chambre. Tu vas voir toi ce que c'est de ne pas suivre mes ordres! »

Nick s'avança vers Terry pour protéger Jeff.

« Hey oh je suis juste venu voir Jeff. Pas besoin de s'énerver! »

Seulement, Terry n'était pas de cet avis. Il s'approcha de Nick le poing levé et cria :

« Hors de ma vue gamin! » Le poing de Terry s'approchait dangereusement du visage de Nick, mais ça n'empêcha pas Nick de le provoquer du regard. Jeff n'avait jamais vu Nick aussi fâché. Il avait vraiment pété un câble. Jeff s'avança rapidement de son père pour l'empêcher de frapper Nick. Terry poussa violemment Jeff qui rebondit sur le mur derrière lui.

« Dégage Jeff et monte une fois pour toutes dans ta chambre! » Puis Terry se retourna vers Nick pour le regarder de ses yeux glacials et dit :  
« Toi! Tu comptes venir sous MON toit et faire la loi? Tu vas le regretter petit merdeux! » Jeff s'avança vers son père ignorant la douleur qu'il avait dans son dos. Terry avait empoigné le col de Nick et le menaçait de son poing levé.

« Père arrêté vous avez bu… » Terry se retourna vers Jeff le sourcil levé. Il poussa Jeff vers le mur et le prit par le chandail pour le soulever du sol.

« Ah ouais? Et bien pourtant, je suis bien moins soul que tu ne le crois parce que je peux faire ça! » Et sur ces mots il mit une droite direct dans l'œil de Jeff. Le blond hurla de douleur et s'en fit trop pour Nick qui se précipita vers Jeff pour l'aider. Il poussa Terry sur le côté. Il le frappa au visage et lui prit les épaules pour lui assener un coup de genou dans le ventre. Terry hurla de rage et frappa Nick également, mais le brun s'en fichait. Il avait vu Jeff se faire frapper et il devait le venger. Il mit toutes ses forces pour frapper Terry. Heureusement pour Nick Terry était très soul et s'évanouit très rapidement. Nick s'essuya le nez duquel coulait un petit filet de sang. Nick prit Terry part les épaules et le coucha sur le canapé. Derrière lui Jeff pleurait en regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

« I-il est mort? » Demanda innocemment Jeff à Nick.

« Non il dort seulement. » Répondit Nick en se retournant vers Jeff. Nick regarda son meilleur ami avec tellement d'inquiétude sur le visage que Jeff s'en sentit embarrassé. Nick s'approcha de Jeff pour lui essuyer les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage meurtri par le coup de son père. Jeff se blottit contre le toucher de Nick.

« Jeff… » Chuchota Nick.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu? » Demanda Jeff.

« Je voulais te voir. » Répondit simplement Nick.

« Mais pou-pourquoi? »

« On peut parler ailleurs? » Demanda Nick en regardant Terry toujours évanoui sur le canapé.

« Mais… S-si jamais il se révei -»

« Je te protège. » Coupa Nick. Les deux garçons montèrent à l'étage. Nick ferma la porte derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Jeff assis embarrassé sur son lit. Nick soupira et regarda Jeff. Il s'approcha et touche à l'œil de Jeff.

« Putain j'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'a fait ça. »Chuchota Nick.

Jeff toucha son œil. Il gémit lorsqu'il appuya dessus.

« Non Nick. C'était déjà là. Je me suis fait ça à l'entrainement. »Mentit Jeff.

« Jeff… Je t'ai vu ce matin. Tu ne l'avais pas. Ne me mens pas s'il te plait. » Jeff soupira et se prit la tête dans ses mains.

« Jeff… Tu vouvoies ton père. » Dis Nick avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

« Je… Oui… Je veux dire… Je l'ai toujours fait. Il me disait quand j'étais petit que ça démontrait du respect envers lui. » Nick soupira bruyamment.

« Jeff… S'il te plait. Ne me mens pas. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec ton père. » Jeff regarda Nick avec un air perdu. Il devait avoir l'air pitoyable assis là. Les épaules voutées en avant. Les larmes coulant de ses beaux yeux.

« Ce n'est rien Nicky. Je te le jure. » Nick roula des yeux à ce mensonge. Il en avait marre que Jeff ne lui dise pas la vérité et pour être honnête il était déjà assez remonté sans que Jeff ne s'y mette. Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce et dit à l'intention du blond :

« Comme tu voudras. Garde ça pour toi… Et Blaine. Il commença à tourner la poignée de la porte quand Jeff s'écria :

« Non Nick! S'il te plait… Comprends-moi… J'ai tellement peur. » Jeff recommença à pleurer à gros sanglot ce qui brisa le cœur de Nick plus qu'il l'était déjà. Nick s'approcha de Jeff et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jeff.

« Peur de quoi Jeff? »

« Qu'il me frappe encore. Qu'il me viole encore. Qu'il fasse en-encore de ma vie un enfer comme il le faisait si bien avant. J'ai tellement peur Nick. Je ne veux pas passer l'été avec lui. Je veux que ça finisse. Je n'en peux plus. » Jeff pleurait à gros sanglots avec des hoquets étranglés. Nick écarquilla les yeux. Viole. Ce mot était resté collé dans sa tête depuis que Jeff avait débité toute son histoire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la ferma instinctivement.

« I-il te viole? » Nick n'eut pas de réponse, mais Jeff se mit à pleurer de plus belle. Nick lui prit la main comme pour l'encourager à continuer. Puis il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. À ce contact Jeff ne fit que pleurer encore plus. Il lui chuchotait des choses réconfortantes dans l'oreille tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

« Je-Je n'en peut plus Nick. Je suis tellement fatigué de cette vie... Je-Je veux tellement mourir… » Sanglota Jeff dans le cou de Nick. Le cœur du brun se serra à cette idée et n'hésita pas avant de répondre.

« Non…Non Jeff… Ne dis pas ça… » Sur ces mots Nick serra Jeff encore plus fort. Mais Jeff gémit de douleur lorsque Nick toucha un de ses bleus sur sa taille.

« Oh merde… Je t'ai fait mal… »Nick commença à paniquer.

« Non ça va c'est juste que celui-là il est un peu plus gros que les autres. Il souleva son chandail dévoilant plein de cicatrices dévoilant toute l'horreur de son passé. Nick hoqueta de surprise et s'approcha du blond pour toucher ses blessures.

« Non! Ne touche pas... S'il te plaît… » Jeff baissant son t-shirt. Nick alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Jeff… Blaine le sait? »

« Oui il le sait. Il est mon voisin… Un jour il m'a entendu crier et il est venu. » Nick soupira.

« Donc c'est pour ça que tu passais tout ton temps avec lui. » Dis Nick en comprenant.

« Oui… Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt Nick… Mais je ne voulais pas t'embarquer dans cette histoire. »

« Je suis tellement désolé pour toi Jeff… » Dis Nick en sanglotant.

« Tu vois! C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire! Tu culpabilises! »

« Mais Jeff! Comme un con je suis resté à te pourrir la gueule à cause de ma putain de jalousie pendant que toi tu souffrais grave! »Jeff fronça les sourcils.

« T-Tu es jaloux de Blaine? » Demanda Jeff.

« Oui… » Souffla Nick rouge de honte.

« Oh… » Les deux garçons se fixèrent pendant un moment avec un sourire triste pendent aux lèvres. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Terry s'était réveillé et qu'il avait repris toutes ses forces. Nick s'approcha de Jeff pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais fut tiré en arrière avec force.

« Oh mon enfoiré! » Cria Terry en agrippant Nick par la taille.

« PÈRE! » Cria Jeff. Le blond essaya de pousser son père, mais il n'était pas assez fort. Terry prit Nick et le coucha par terre pour l'entourer de ses jambes et le frapper au visage. Jeff prit son père par les épaules, mais se prit un coup dans son nez. Il tomba à la renverse et se cogna la tête violemment contre le sol. Il perdit connaissance. Nick releva la tête pour voir son meilleur ami étendu sur le sol et entreprit de dégager ses mains du long de son corps pour attraper Terry par le col. Il hurla de rage quand le père de Jeff le frappa de nouveau au visage. Sa vue était brouillée par ses larmes de rage et de douleurs. Son nez saignait. Il était probablement cassé. Terry refrappa Nick de toutes ses forces, mais Nick profita de cet instant pour décoincer sa main maintenant auparavant par celle de Terry et le frappa. Terry hurla de rage et poussa sa tête sur le côté du au choque. Nick prit le col de Terry et usa de toutes ses forces pour le retourner pour qu'il soit en dessous de lui. Nick frappa Terry puis se précipita vers son meilleur ami couché sur le sol toujours inconscient. Il avait suffisamment sonné Terry pour qu'il ne se relève tout de suite. Il s'approcha de Jeff lui tapota la joue pour le réveiller, mais Jeff ne réagissait pas. Il mit sa main devant la bouche du blond pour sentir son souffle, mais rien. Nick commença à paniquer. Il se sentit tirer par en arrière et il fut collé contre le mur.

« Écoute-moi bien petit con! Tu ne reviens plus jamais dans cette maison! Ici tu es sous mon toit! C'est ma loi, pas la tienne! Pigé? Je contrôle mon fils comme je le veux. C'est son choix d'être gay et il doit assumer ses actes. Je ne veux pas de pédale dans ma maison! Compris? » Nick pleurait de rage. Terry frappa Nick qui arracha un cri de douleur au brun. Le père de Jeff se retourna vers son fils inconscient et le frappa dans les côtes. Il se retourna vers Nick et lui dit :

« Tu vois? C'est ça qu'on fait aux pédés comme vous! » Sur ces mots il se retourna vers Nick lui enfonça son genou dans son ventre, le poussa sur le sol et lui donna des coups de pied. Terry lui cracha dessus puis sortit de la pièce.

La respiration de Nick était sifflante. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il gémit bruyamment lorsqu'il essaya de se retourner vers Jeff pour le regarder. Le blond commença à se réveiller à ce moment. Il laissa ses yeux s'habituer à la lumière puis tourna son regard vers Nick. Lorsqu'il vit dans quel état était son ami, il hoqueta.

« Oh mon dieu… Nicky… » Nick tremblait tout en pleurant. Jeff s'approcha de Nick pour lui prendre la main. Il se colla contre son corps en lui essuyant ses larmes. Il l'embrassa sur la joue en sanglotant.

« Oh mon dieu Nick… Je suis tellement désolé… » Dit Jeff.

« C'est-c'est b-bon Jeff… J-je vais b-bien. Ne t'inqu-t'inquiète pas. » Répondit Nick entre ses sanglots.

« Non tu ne vas pas bien Nick! » Jeff grimaça lorsqu'il cria ce qui fit contracter son ventre là ou ses blessures étaient les plus nombreuses. Ils se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres étaient proches, mais ils furent coupés par un cri.

« Oh mon dieu… Jeff, Nick. » Dis Blaine en passant par la fenêtre. Alerter par les cris le bouclé était sorti de chez lui pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il était passé par la fenêtre, car il savait que s'il passait en bas le père de Jeff allait péter un câble et il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin pour le moment.

« Oh mon dieu les gars… Il-il faut appeler une ambulance… Oh mon dieu faut faire quelque chose… Merde… Putain c'est ton père Jeff ? Non, mais je suis con… c'est certain que c'est Terry qui a fait ça qui d'autre. J-J'appelle la police... »

« Non! Laisse. » Nick s'assit de façon à pouvoir mieux voir Blaine. « Mon père est avocat. Il arrangera tout. »

« Nick… » Commença Blaine avant d'être coupé par Jeff qui gémissait de douleur. Nick posa une main sur le torse de Jeff.

« On t'amène à l'hôpital Jeffy. » Dit Nick. Jeff gémit de douleur et se retourna pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

« Ma-mais mon père? »

« On s'en fiche. » Répondit Nick catégoriquement. Nick se leva avec difficulté. Il soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit que, au moins, ses côtes n'étaient pas cassées, juste ankylosées.

« Nick fait attention toi aussi tu es blessé. Je crois que tu dois avoir le nez cassé. On ne peut pas descendre comme ça sachant que Terry est probablement en bas. Vous ne ferez pas le poids contre lui et moi seul non plus. Et je refuse de me battre. Il y a eu assez de violence pour aujourd'hui. Nick? Es-tu capable de passer par la fenêtre? » Demanda Blaine en chuchotant.

« Non… J'ai trop mal Blaine. » Blaine hocha la tête avec compréhension.  
« Jeffy. Tu as une salle de bain? » Demanda Nick.

« Oui… La porte à droite. » Répondit Jeff. Nick se baissa pour prendre Jeff dans ses bras ignorant sa propre douleur. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain et le déposa par terre.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Demanda gentiment Nick en passant sa main dans les cheveux du blond.

« Ou-oui… » Bégaya Jeff. « J'ai juste vraiment mal là. » Dis Jeff en pointant sa côte droite. Nick leva le chandail de Jeff sans se poser de question.

« Who-Whoa… Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

« Chuuut… » Nick passa une main sur la blessure de Jeff. Il se retourna vers Blaine. « Blaine, tu me passes une bande s'il te plait? » Blaine la lui passa avec du désinfectant. Une question lui trottait toujours dans la tête. Il décida de la poser.

« Nick. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement? »

« Je suis venu voir Jeff pour des explications. Son père était soul. Il a pété un câble et… tu peux imaginer la suite… » Blaine se mordit la lèvre.

« Ouais… Terry à des problèmes d'alcool… Mais, Jeff. Tu m'avais dit que tout allait mieux maintenant. Que tu n'avais plus besoin de rester chez moi la fin de semaine! Pourquoi as-tu menti? » Jeff le regarda les yeux pleins d'eaux se sentant coupables.

« Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes à cause de moi, Blaine. Et oui ça va mieux, maintenant au moins il n'appelle plus de ses copains bourrés pour me défoncer… »

« Le connard » Chuchota Nick.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser avec lui. Oh mon dieu je m'en veux tellement! »

« Est-ce qu'on peut juste sortir d'ici? Je ne me sens pas très bien… » Dis Jeff en regardant Nick avec des yeux de chien battus.

« Oui. J'ai bientôt fini. » Dis Nick en finissant d'appliquer la bande sur la plaie. Tout d'un coup Jeff poussa Nick et se leva.

« Attend je ne vais pas bien. » Il se dirigea rapidement vers les toilettes et vomit. Nick se déplaça derrière Jeff pour lui tenir les cheveux qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Il prit une débarbouillette chaude et la passa sur son front. Jeff tira la chasse d'eau et se retourna vers Nick. Blaine sortit de la pièce pour les laisser seul à seul.

« Ça va un peu mieux? » Demanda Nick à Jeff en lui passant une main sur la joue.

« J-J'ai mal partout… J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir… » Dis Jeff en pleurant.

« Shhh ne dit pas ça… » Nick le prit dans les bras le laissant sangloter sur son épaule.

« J'ai mal Nick. Pas juste physiquement… Mais mentalement aussi… J'ai peur aussi. Tellement. » Chuchota Jeff en sanglotant. Blaine passa sa tête dans la salle de bain. En voyant ses deux amis réunis, il sourit tristement.

« Les gars… On doit vous emmener à l'hôpital. Jeff a vomi et ce n'est pas normal. Vous êtes en plus gravement blessés. »

« D'accord. » Chuchota Nick. »Mais on passe par où? »

« Par la porte? » Dit Blaine.

« Mon père… » Lui rappela Jeff.

« Je vais voir. » Dit Blaine. Il descendit et revint deux minutes plus tard. « Il est parti. »

Nick prit la main de Jeff et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu peux marcher? »

« Je-Oui… »

« Tu es sûr? » Comme pour répondre Jeff gémit de douleur en avançant.

« Je n'ai pas trop le choix en même temps. » Répondit sèchement Jeff.

« D'accord. » Chuchota simplement Nick.

Ils passèrent 4 jours à l'hôpital. Bilan : Pour Nick : Côte droite ankylosé, un œil au beurre noir et le nez cassé. Pour Jeff : La côte droite cassée, la gauche ankylosée, le nez cassé et la cheville tordue. Ils avaient tous les deux des médicaments administrés. Mais au moins, ils pouvaient rentrer chez eux. Jeff avait une chaise roulante pour sa cheville et ses côtes. Ils soupirèrent en sortant de l'établissement blanc. Ils devaient encore rattraper leurs examens…

0

Après « l'incident », Nick et Jeff ne se parlaient à peine au lycée. Jeff passait beaucoup de temps avec Blaine, mais cette fois-ci, le brun n'était pas un poil jaloux, il savait les problèmes du blond et Blaine était le mieux placé pour l'aider avec ça.

Nick était assis sur son lit et jouait à Batman sur l'ordinateur quand Jeff rentra, il ferma la porte derrière lui et fixa le brun, sans dire un mot, pendant plusieurs secondes. Nick le regarda.

« C'est délicat... »

« Super ouais. » Il s'approcha du lit de son meilleur ami et s'assit dessus. Il frôla du bout de ces doigts froids la joue du brun. « Ça va mieux ? » Mais le brun ne répondit pas, trop submergé par la sensation des feux d'artifices et de papillons dans son corps dû au touché de Jeff.

« Nicky ? » Le brun fut vite sorti de ces pensées dans lesquels les lèvres du blond embrassaient les siennes.

« Hein ? Tu m'as parlé ? » Son ami arqua un sourcil.

« Ça va Nicky ? »

« Ah, ouais, ouais. J'étais juste dans les nuages, comme toujours. » Il sourit de ces belles dents.

« Je parlé de ton coquard. »

« Ah ouais, mon coquard, ben … Ouais, ça à l'aire de s'être arrangé. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. »

« Mais non Jeffy, t'as pas à l'être et en plus je te promets que ça ne fait pas mal, je le sens même plus. » Bien sûr, ça n'était pas vrai, son coquard lui fessait extrêmement mal, mais il ne voulait pas affoler son ami en lui disant la vérité.

« T'en mieux. » Un petit sourire se fendit les lèvres de Jeff. Rien que cela avait tendance à faire papillonner l'estomac du plus petit. Le blond se leva en s'appuyant sur la cuisse de Nick et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Au fait, merci. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour tout, le fait que tu m'es protégé de mon père, que tu t'es battu pour moi, enfin, pleins d'autres trucs aussi, et j'ai remarqué que je ne te remerciais pas assez souvent. Alors encore merci Nicky. » Le brun sourit.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Les meilleurs amis sont faits pour ça non ? » Dit le plus petit en appuyant bien le faite que c'était lui sont meilleur ami et non Blaine.

« Bien sûr. » Il y eut un silence. « Bon aller, répétition des Warblers. » Et sur ces mots, il sortit de la pièce imitée par Nick quelques minutes après.

0

« C'EST BIENTÔT LES VACANCES ! » Cria d'une voix stridente Thad en entrant dans la salle de répétition. Tous les visages ornés de sourire se retournèrent vers lui.

« Et vous savez ce que signifient les vacances ? » Un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« La fin des cours ? » Thad s'approcha de la personne qui avait fait cette réflexion, posa une main sur ces cheveux et le regarda.

« C'est bien Hunter, la fin des cours. » Il se retourna vers les Warblers. « Je vous présente notre nouveau Einstein … M. Clarington ! » La foule rigola y compris le capitaine. Le brun enleva sa main des cheveux du châtain et marcha au centre de la pièce.

« D'après la réflexion plus qu'intelligemment venue de notre très chère capitaine. » Il lança un clin d'œil à Hunter. Ce qui fit monter une hausse de jalousie chez Sebastian. « Les vacances signifient la fin des cours, mais aussi que mes parents se barrent, et que … Party ! Party ! Party ! » Une hausse d'excitation se fit sentir dans la pièce.

« Alors ! Ce soir à 8:00 PM chez moi ! Ramenez de l'alcool, de la bouffe, les filles de Crawford, tout ce que vous voulez ! » Les Warblers se levèrent tous, crièrent, se poussèrent entre eux avant de courir à l'extérieur de la salle pour se préparer pour cette fête.

0

8:00 sonna et déjà tous les invités se trouvèrent dans la villa Harwood. Nick avait insisté pour que Jeff vienne, il avait même insisté énormément. Ils se trouvèrent tous les deux devant le seuil de la porte.

« Nicky, je le sens pas trop ce coup-là. C'est Thad, il va avoir de l'alcool et des drogues partout. »

« Mais non, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer, je suis avec toi. » Il lui offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et entra dans la maison. Il avança dans le hall jusqu'au salon. Tous ces amis étaient déjà là, quelques-uns avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main, ou un pétard dans la bouche, si des fois ce n'était pas les deux.

« Hey les mecs ! Installait vous je vous en prie ! » Les accueilli Thad. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Une heure passa, Nick était déjà bourré. Kurt et Blaine se roulaient des pelles. Hunter fumait des substances illicites. Sebastian était assis dans un fauteuil et fixait Hunter tout en buvant coup sec des bouteilles de Vodka. Wes et David prenaient des vidéos qu'ils montreraient sûrement le lendemain quand tout le monde aura la gueule de bois.

Jeff fut sorti de son observation en sentant quelque chose de lourd s'écraser sur lui. Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Hunter qui venait juste de s'affaler sur le canapé. Le capitaine enroula un bras autour de l'épaule du blond.

« Ça va mieux Jeffou ? » Il souriait tellement niaisement que Jeff avait envie de lui foutre des baffes.

« Ouais, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Tu sais Jeffou ! Le passé peut faire mal, mais tu peux le fuir ou en tirer une leçon. » Il sourit dans le vide.

« D'où tu sors ça ? »

« Du Roi Lion ! » Il cria et regarda vers Jeff. Il pressa la joue de ce dernier plusieurs fois à l'aide de son index. Ce qui énerva vite le blond.

« Arrête ! »

« Arrête quoi ? Je ne fais rien. »

« Si, arrête de m'appuyer sur la joue. »

« Ben … Ce n'est pas moi c'est Dion. » Dit-il d'une façon qui se voulait évidente.

« Dion ? Dion qui ? »

« Je sais, je crois qu'il joue au hockey, ou au tennis, ça se ressemble. »

« Non, pas du tout. »

« Siiii ! »

« Ouais, enfin bref, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi. » Jeff tourna la tête pour voir Hunter endormi. Et avant qu'il puisse le réveiller, Nick arriva et s'assit à côté de son ami.

« Aller vit un peu ! Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas bu une goutte d'alcool ! »

« L'alcool me dégoute Nick. »

« À cause de ton père ? Mais on s'en fout il n'est pas là ! T'inquiètes, tu ne deviendras pas alcoolique ! »

« Non ma- » Le blond se coupa avant de se faire couper par un Blaine hystérique qui criait dans un mégaphone. Plusieurs personnes endormies se réveillèrent brusquement.

« Les mecs ! Il faut que vous vous bougiez le cul et profitiez de votre jeunesse parce qu'on n'aura pas toujours dix-sept ans ! Alors, Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Hunter, Flint vous levez vos gros culs du canapé et aller bouger sur le dance floor ! »

She's up all night 'til the sun  
Elle est debout toute la nuit jusqu'au lever du soleil  
I'm up all night to get some  
Je suis debout toute la nuit pour en profiter  
She's up all night for good fun  
Elle est debout toute la nuit pour s'amuser  
I'm up all night to get lucky  
Je suis debout toute la nuit pour être chanceux

We're up all night 'til the sun  
On est debout toute la nuit jusqu'au lever du soleil  
We're up all night to get some  
On est debout toute la nuit pour en profiter  
We're up all night for good fun  
On est debout toute la nuit pour s'amuser  
We're up all night to get lucky (x5)  
On est debout toute la nuit pour être chanceux (x5)

« Aller vient. » S'exclama Nick en prenant la main du blond et le tirant vers la piste de danse. Ils commencèrent à danser en rythmes avec la chanson. Le brun se rapprocha maladroitement de son ami.

Un peu plus loin dans la chanson, Nick observait Kurt et Blaine qui dansaient très collé tout en s'embrassant de temps en temps. Le brun les enviait, leurs complicités, leurs amours, leurs amitiés, et surtout, leurs bonheurs.

Une ombre imposante s'approcha des deux amis qui dansaient ensemble, il s'agissait de Sebastian qui tenait un pétard dans sa main. Il le prit et le déposa sur les lèvres de Nick qui le pinça. La sensation devint bizarre, c'était comme s'il n'était plus lui-même. Il attrapa la cigarette et l'amena vers la bouche du blond qui le fuma à son tour.

Leurs bouches étaient proches, l'odeur d'alcool et de cigarette se mélangeait entre elles. Autour, tout le monde faisait de même, des fois avec des substances plus fortes.

Jeff se sentait bien pour la première fois depuis un long moment, il était entouré de gens qui l'aimaient, des amis qui seront prêts à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il oubliait tous ces problèmes.

0

Encore une heure plus tard. Cette fois si, tout le monde était bourré. Y compris Jeff. Et après le « concours du t-shirt mouillé », « Le 100m Ricard » ou encore « Cocktails-surprises », ils devaient évidemment passer par le « jeu de la bouteille ». Ils s'assirent tous en cercle, et Thad commença, la bouteille tomba sur Trent qu'il l'embrassa sans laisser au plus petit de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Trent mon amour. » La réplique de Thad fit rire tout le monde. Mais deux rires ne manquaient à l'appelle, celui de Kurt et Blaine.

« Vous savez où est Klaine ? » Demanda Trent.

« Je les ai vu partir en direction de la cabane. Thad, j'espère que ton petit frère n'a pas laissé traîner des jouets à bout rond. » Rétorqua Richard qui valut un rire du groupe.

« Bon allez. À ton tour Trenty. » Trent tourna la bouteille qui tomba sur une fille de Crawford. Qu'il embrassa sans même une image de dégoût sur son visage, bien sûr filmé par Wevid.

Le jeu continua, et les paires bizarres se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Le tour de David arriva. Il tourna la bouteille qui part le plus grand de ces malheurs, tomba sur son meilleur ami Wes. Les invités entrèrent dans une euphorie totale.

« Ouais ! Donne le paquet Wesley ! » Cria Hunter. Les deux amis se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre avant que leurs lèvres se touchent. À l'étonnement des deux amis, ce baiser n'était pas mauvais, il était même plutôt bien. Le baiser fut brisé et Wes tourna la bouteille, mais la main d'Ethan l'en empêcha.

« Les mecs … Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose ? »

« Non? »

« Vous n'avez pas remarqué que le taux de perversités est bas là. » Tous regardèrent autour. Il savait très bien de qui il parlait.

« Ah ouais, tronche de Meerkat n'est pas là. »

« J'entends Flint. » Surgit une voix de derrière le canapé. Sebastian se leva avec difficulté, mais il y arriva.

« Tu ne joues pas ? » Questionna Thad.

« Non, c'est un jeu de merde. »

« Non, aller, vient jouer. C'est drôle. »

« Non. »

« Alleeeer. »

« OK, mais juste une fois alors. »

« Ouais, vas-y. » Sebastian s'approcha du cercle, s'accroupit, et tourna la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur … Hunter. Le visage du quo-capitaine perdit son sourire, il regarda vers le capitaine et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Je vous ai dit que c'était un jeu de merde. Allez, moi j'me casse. M- »

« Non. Non. Non. » Renchéri Richard. « On veut notre Huntbastian. » Sebastian roula des yeux, s'approcha d'Hunter et déposa un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres. Il se leva précipitamment et sortit dehors. Le capitaine regarda les regards pleins de sous-entendus de ces amis et se leva à son tour. Il eut un petit silence.

« Bon, du coup c'est à qui ? » Demanda Trent.

« Je ne sais pas, mais Jeff ne l'a pas fait. » Commenta Ethan.

« Et ce n'est pas plus mal comme ça. »

« Non, mais aller Jeffou, ce n'est pas marrant si tu le fais pas. »

« OK, OK. » Il attrapa la bouteille qui tomba sur Nick. Il le regarda les yeux écarquillés.

« David la caméra ! On a notre Niff ! On a notre Niff ! » Tout le groupe tapèrent dans leurs mains pour inciter les deux meilleurs amis à s'embrasser. Le brun se pencha vers le blond et déposa doucement ces lèvres sur les siennes. Et là, c'était tout son corps et son cœur qui explosaient, ces pupilles ce dilatèrent, ces mains se crispèrent, mais redevenait vite relaxés par les lèvres de Jeff qui collaient parfaitement aux siennes. Le plus petit glissa sa main dans la nuque de son ami et approfondit le baiser. Le plus grand passa une main sur la taille de Nick et le sera comme si sa vie en dépendait, ils firent danser leur langue ensemble explorant chaque parti de la bouche de l'autre. Le baisser se brisa et les deux amis se regardèrent dans les yeux sous les regards stupéfiés de leurs amis. Ils pouvaient tous les deux dires que c'était quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais ressenti avant. Quelque chose de magique. D'inoubliable.

0

Le soir, quand la plupart des invités dormaient sur des matelas installés sur le sol, d'autres étaient allongés sur la pelouse, ce qui était le cas de Jeff, Nick, Wes, Hunter, Thad, Sebastian et David.

« Vous pensez qu'il y a combien d'étoiles dans le ciel ? » Demanda Wes.

« Trois. » Répondit Nick.

« Six. » Le contredit Jeff.

« Trente-six. » Dirent les deux garçons en même temps avant de se regarder et de rigoler. Le blond s'approcha du brun et posa le haut de sa tête dans le creux du cou de son ami.

« Les mecs vous pensez que les pingouins vo- » Commença David avant de se faire couper par l'arrivée de Kurt et Blaine main dans la main. Le brun s'allongea et son petit ami déposa sa tête sur son bas du ventre.

« Vous avez fait quoi dans la cabane de mon petit frère vous deux? » Demada suspicieusement Thad.

« Rien.. » Dis Kurt en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus au brun.

« Beurk» Dit David avec un air de dégout.

« Ah au fait Thad… Très bien le petit lit dans la cabane. Par contre, je te dirais de changer les draps. » Dis Blaine en souriant.

« C'est gore. » Dis Hunter qui avait Sebastian endormi sur son torse et leurs jambes emmêlés.

« Grave, j'imagine trop la tête de Logan quand tu vas lui dire Thad. » Dit David.

« Mais c'est mort, je ne vais pas lui dire. »

« Moi aussi j'aime bien les loutres. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un Nick défoncé et un Jeff à moitié endormi.

« C'est beau, et en plus ça sait voler. » Tout le monde rigola. Tandis qu'Hunter se tourna lentement pour se retrouver face à face à Sebastian, il l'enroula dans ces bras musclés et s'endormit avec lui.

« Toi aussi t'es beau Nicky. » Dis le blond. Le plus petit se tourna face à son ami et le regarda dans les yeux avant que leurs lèvres se rencontrent encore une fois.

« OK ... »

« Moi j'aurais une question, si Blaine dans un délire psychotique combinait Nick et Jeff en un seul personnage toxicomane fêlé du casque puis l'envoyait à Porto Rico dans le but de créer une armée sanguinaire de lamantins acrobates addicts à la coke, au crack et aux salsifis qui aurait pour mission de détruire la race canine avec pour seule arme un canard nucléaire à tête de Tom Cruise, est-ce que ça ferait des Chocapics ? » Il eut un silence après la réflexion de Thad.

« Non, je pense plutôt que si les homards sont aussi gros c'est dû au vrombissement que font les machines à laver. » Renchérit Wes.

« Ouais. Je me disais aussi. »

Les lèvres de Nick et Jeff se décollèrent l'une de l'autre, le blond remit sa tête où elle était et s'endormit dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et... ON L'A EU NOTRE NIFF MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Suspens suspens tout le monde ^^

La chanson: Daft Punk- Get lucky

Reviews :3

Emma et Owen


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! D'abord, un gros désolé pour le retard Owen avait fini sa partie depuis très longtemps, mais comme d'hab' je suis à la ramasse –' Bref! Voici la fin de In My Veins! Eh oui dernier chapitre *essuie une larme*. Merci encore.**

**Emma**

**Saaaaaaaaaalut ! Alors, tout d'abord, on s'excuse pour le retard (oui, j'ai encore cassé mon téléphone et j'ai déménagé). Enfin bref, je me rachète en écrivant la fin de ce chapitre :D ! Et s'il vous plaît faites une donation à l'association "Emma me torture", on est de nombreux à souffrir. Merci **

**~ Owen. **

**Réponses reviews guests :  
Klainelovesforever : (Owen) Merci pour toute les reviews, moi être heureux. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. **

**(Emma) Ma Vanessa! Merci pour tes reviews ****J voilà la suite je sais tu l'attendais. J'espère que tu aimeras!**

**Guest : (Owen) oui, il y a une suite et elle est maintenant *musique suspense pas crédible du tout***  
**Et pour Huntbastian haha, ils sont merveilleux !**

**(Emma) je sais que certains pensaient que c'était fini, mais non! Voici la suite! J'espère que tu aimeras! Merci merci merci merci! Emma**

* * *

Lorsque Jeff se réveilla, il sentit deux bras fermes l'entourer. Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement se demandant qui l'entourait de la sorte. Il essaya de tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il n'y arriva pas en étant trop tenu. Il prit un des deux bras et le poussa. Ce geste fit remuer la personne derrière lui qui se mis dos au blond. Jeff se retourna pour faire face à des cheveux bruns. Nick. La soirée de la veille lui revenant très rapidement en mémoire. Il avait bu. Beaucoup. Cela expliquait donc son mal de tête. Il ne se souvenait pratiquement de rien. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit deux yeux le fixer, ceux de Blaine. Il sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur qui s'affolait dans sa poitrine.

"Merde Blaine! Tu m'as fait tellement peur!"

"Désolé mec, je ne savais pas." Le ton de Blaine était rauque du au taux d'alcool qui était dans son sang. Il ne semblait vraiment pas bien. En même temps c'était probablement celui qui avait le plus bu la veille. Pas étonnant!

"Putain, j'ai la gueule de bois!" Dit  
Blaine en se passant une main sur le visage. Un rire cristallin lui répondit. Blaine se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son petit ami sa main lui soutenant la main le regardant en souriant.

"Pourquoi tu ris toi?" Dis Jeff un sourcil levé.

"Parce que vous étiez plutôt amoché hier et c'est drôle de vous voir en payer les frais." Répondit Kurt comme si c'était une évidence.

"Tu n'as pas bu toi?" Demanda le blond.

"Si, mais moins que vous." Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt en marmonnant quelque chose qui fit pouffer le châtain qui l'embrassa.

"Quelqu'un sait ce que j'ai fait hier." Demanda le blond. Blaine le questionna du regard et Jeff clarifia.

"Je me suis réveillé ce matin dans les bras de Nick. Je veux bien croire que ce soit mon meilleur ami, mais bon!" Kurt le regarda en se mordant la lèvre. Une voix retentit derrière eux avant que celui-ci ne puisse répondre.

"C'était chaud en tout cas!"

"Ta gueule Seb." Le gronda Hunter en le serrant contre lui comme un ourson en peluche.

"Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?"

"Non pourquoi? C'est grave?" Dis Jeff qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

"Vous vous êtes embrassé au jeu de la bouteille."

"Oh ça va alors! C'est un jeu! Et en plus, tout le monde s'embrasse dans ce jeu-là." Répondit le blond avec un soupir de soulagement.

"Non, mais... vous n'avez pas arrêté après... Vous vous êtes embrassé comme un couple durant toute la soirée."

"Merde." Jura Jeff. Il se redressa ce qui provoqua un bâillement derrière lui.

"'Quelle heure?"

"9h00." Répondit Blaine à Nick qui était le propriétaire du bâillement. Jeff le regarda avec de gros yeux. Il se retourna vers Kurt qui lui fit un clin d'oeil disant clairement "passe à l'attaque!"

"Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Jeff?" Dis Nick en le questionnant du regard.

"Nick est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose?"

"Hum... Bah je me souviens de t'avoir dit de te relaxer et de t'avoir offert un verre... Je me rappelle vaguement de plusieurs jeux et... oh... Est-ce, que... est-ce qu'on s'est embrassé?" Demanda Nick inquiet.

"Oui." Dis Jeff en baissant la tête. Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, sortirent de la pièce. Sebastian et Hunter s'étaient rendormis. Rien à s'inquiéter de leur côté.

"Tu... Tu as aimé ça?"

"Écoute Nick je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, je suis ton meilleur ami depuis des années et je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais alors je n'ai pas besoin de répondre à ça, ça me fera juste encore plus ma-" Jeff fut coupé par les lèvres de Nick sur les siennes. Nick approfondit le baiser, mais le blond détacha ses lèvres brusquement du plus petit. Un air d'horreur était peint sur le visage du blond.

"Je... Je ne peux pas Nick. J- Je suis désolé." Sur cette phrase Jeff quitta la pièce d'un pas précipité. Nick reste là, impuissant.

Blaine qui avait vu Jeff sortir entra dans la pièce pour trouver un Nick au bord des larmes.

"Nick?" Le brun se retourna pour croiser le regard de Blaine posé sur lui. "Ça va mec?" La voix du brun resta prise dans sa gorge et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau. "Oulà... Tu ne vas pas bien toi..." Nick s'approcha de Blaine et le prit dans ses bras. Il s'effondra contre lui. Blaine qui ne comprenait rien se contenta de le prendre contre lui en lui murmurant des mots rassurants. Nick était secoué de soubresauts et ses pleurs se transformèrent en énormes sanglots. Blaine en avait mal au cœur. Nick ne pleurait jamais comme ça. Son cœur était brisé.

"P-p-pourtant i-il m'avait d-dit qu'il m'-m'aimait." Dis Nick avant de sangloter bruyamment contre l'épaule de Blaine. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant une trentaine de minutes. Nick retira son visage de l'épaule de Blaine.

"C'est bon tu as fini de te moucher?" Dis Blaine sur le ton de la rigolade. Nick ne broncha pas. Des larmes coulant toujours sur son visage.

"Je ne comprends pas... Il me dit qu'il m'aime. Je l'embrasse, il s'enfuit..." Dit Nick en se passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Blaine s'approcha de lui pour lui poser une main sur son épaule.

"Hey... Laisse-lui du temps d'accord? Rien n'est facile pour lui. Il est assis sur un banc à l'extérieur. Je crois qu'il t'attend." Nick hocha la tête et se retourna pour partir. "Nick," dit Blaine avant que celui-ci franchisse la porte. "Ça va bien aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse-lui du temps." Sur ces mots le brun quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Jeff.  
0

Dehors il faisait beau. Le brun chercha du regard son meilleur ami. La vue de Jeff lui brisa le coeur. Celui-ci avait ses jambes en dessous de son menton et son visage caché dans le creux de ses genoux. Ses épaules se secouaient signifiant qu'il pleurait. Le brun s'approcha.

"Hey, Jeffy." Chuchota Nick. Le blond releva la tête. De longues trainés de larmes inondaient son visage. "Ohh... Jeffy..." Nick s'approcha du blond et le prit dans ses bras.

"Je suis désolé." Dit Jeff. "Je suis tellement désolé..."

"Shhh... Ça va aller... Tout va bien aller. Rien n'est de ta faute."

"Si c'est de ma faute!" Dis Jeff en relevant la tête.

"Non Jeffy ne dit pas ç-"

"C'EST DE MA FAUTE! Ne dis pas le contraire!" Cria Jeff en pointant du doigt son meilleur ami. "TOUT EST TOUJOURS DE MA FAUTE! Si mon père me bat, c'est de ma faute! Si ma mère est morte : ma faute! Si je suis un raté: ma faute! Tu as pleuré: ma faute! Je me suis enfui alors que tu m'as embrassé : je suis pathétique!" Sur ces mots Jeff courra vers sa voiture. Nick n'eut pas le temps de le retenir que le blond était déjà parti.

"Putain." Jura Nick. Le brun courra et sauta dans sa voiture direction l'école.

0

Arriver à l'école le brun ne prit même pas la peine de penser. Il savait déjà que le blond se trouvait sur le toit. Il grimpa les marches quatre par quatre avant de pousser la porte et de trouver un Jeff assis sur le bord du toit l'air pensif. Nick brisa le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jeffy ? »

« Je pense. » Répondit le blond le regard dans le vague.

« Aller vient, on va au dortoir. »

Il y eut un silence. « Nick ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis mort. » Le brun s'avança jusqu'à son meilleur ami.

« Ne dis pas ça Jeff. »

« Mais c'est la vérité. Je suis mort, pas physiquement, mais intérieurement. » Le brun posa une main sur son épaule.

« Il m'a tué. Mon père m'a tué. »

« Aller Jeff on s'en va. »

« Non Nick ! Si je dois quitter le toit, c'est seulement part là ! » Il pointa le vide.

« Jeff- »

« Ne fait pas ça. »

« Pas quoi ? »

« Tes discours de merde comme quoi tout va bien aller, que s'est juste une phase et que ça va s'arranger parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est que des conneries ! Tu sais qu'il va continuer ! Et maintenant, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année et je n'ai aucune solution de retourner chez moi, avec ce connard qui me pourrit la vie ! »

« Non Jeff, tu viendras chez moi. Je te jure que je te garderais loin de lui. »

« Non ! Non ! Tu mens ! Arrête de mentir Nick ! » Les larmes commencèrent à rouler le long de son visage.

« Je ne mens pas. Je peux te sauver, on peut traverser ça ensemble. » Il lui prit la main tandis que ses larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Le blond fixa un long moment la main de son meilleur ami dans la sienne.

« Je suis à vingt mille lieux sous les mers. Et personne, je ne dis bien personne peut me sauver, même pas toi. »

« Jeff. Laisse-moi au moins essayer. »

« J'en ai marre d'essayer, j'en ai marre de souffrir ! J'en ai marre de tout Nick ! Tu vois tout à leur quand je te parlais que tout était ma faute je disais la vérité! Ça fait cinq ans qu'on se connaît et t'es même pas fichu de voir que je t'aime ! Parce que bien sûr ce sentiment est à sens unique ! Comme tous les sentiments que j'ai eu depuis ma putain de naissance ! Il n'y en a jamais eu un de vrai ! Tu m'as embrassé, mais je sais très bien que c'est par pitié! Je vis dans un putain de trou noir ! Apparts les sentiments que j'ai pour toi je n'arrive pas à sentir autre chose que de la souffrance ! C'est ce qui m'alimente de jour en jour ! Cette putain de souffrance qui te bouffe ton âme entière ! »

« Jeff … Je t'aime auss- »

« Ta gueule ! Ne parle pas ! Ne dis plus rien ! Si c'est pour entendre des conneries pareilles je préfère que tu te la fermes ! »

« Jeff ! C'est vrai ! Je t'aime ! Vraiment. » Le blond fixa à nouveau sa main dans celle de son meilleur ami.

« J'ai envie d'en finir Nick … »

« Non, ne fait pas ça, je t'en prie. » Les larmes coulèrent en rafales sur leurs joues.

« Laisse-moi le faire, s'il te plaît. » Nick encercla son meilleur dans ses bras.

« Jeff … T'es dans mes veines, et je ne peux pas t'en sortir. »

Nothing goes as planned  
Rien ne se passe comme prévu  
Everything will break  
Tous se brise  
People say goodbye  
Les gens disent au revoir  
In their own special way  
De leur propre manière  
All that you rely on  
Et tout à ce quoi tu comptes  
And all that you could fake  
Et tous ce que vous pensez faux  
Will leave you in the morning  
Te quiteras au matin  
Come find you in the day  
Viendra te retrouver dans la journée

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines et je ne peux pas t'en sortir  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, tu es tout ce que je gôute, le soir dans ma bouche  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, tu fuis, parce que je ne suis pas celui que tu as trouvé  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines et je ne peux pas t'en sortir

Everything will change  
Tout va changer  
Nothing stays the same  
Personne ne reste le même  
Nobody is perfect  
Personne n'est parfait  
Oh, but everyone is to blame  
Oh, mais tout le monde est à blamer  
All that you rely on  
Et tout à ce quoi tu comptes  
And all that you can save  
Et tout ce que tu peux sauver  
Will leave you in the morning  
Te quiteras au matin  
Will find you in the day  
Viendra te retrouver dans la journée

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines et je ne peux pas t'en sortir  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, tu es tout ce que je gôute, le soir dans ma bouche  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, tu fuis, parce que je ne suis pas celui que tu as trouvé  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines et je ne peux pas t'en sortir

No I cannot get you out  
Non je ne peux pas t'en sortir  
No I cannot get you out  
Non je ne peux pas t'en sortir  
Oh no, I cannot get you out  
Oh non, je ne peux pas t'en sortir  
No I cannot get you out  
Non je ne peux pas t'en sortir

Everything is dark  
Tout est noir  
It's more than you could take  
C'est plus que tu ne pourrais prendre  
But you catch a glimpse of sunlight  
Mais tu attrapes un rayon de soleil  
Shining  
Brillant  
Shining down on your face  
Brillant sur ton visage  
Your face  
Ton visage  
On your face  
Sur ton visage

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines et je ne peux pas t'en sortir  
Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth  
Oh, tu es tout ce que je gôute, le soir dans ma bouche  
Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found  
Oh, tu fuis, parce que je ne suis pas celui que tu as trouvé  
Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out  
Oh, tu es dans mes veines et je ne peux pas t'en sortir

No, i cannot get you out  
Non, je ne peux pas t'en sortir  
No, i cannot get you out...  
Non, je ne peux pas t'en sortir ...  
Oh no, I cannot get you...  
Oh non, je ne peux pas t'en sortir …

Jeff se détacha de Nick et le regarda dans les yeux. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur celle de son meilleur ami. Le blond enroula ces bras autour du cou du brun tandis qu'il avait ses mains sur sa taille. Leurs larmes se mêlèrent entre elles, le goût de sel vint se mélanger à leurs lèvres. Le baiser était à la fois passionné et tendre. Le meilleur qu'ils avaient pu donner ou même recevoir. Le brun se détacha du blond et repris sa respiration, il le fixa pendant un long moment.

« Viens. » Dis le blond en attrapant la main de Nick. Il l'entraîna contre le muret et s'assit avec lui.

« Tu vas rester là avec moi. » Un petit sourire se fendit sur son visage.

« Pas de problème. » Répondit le brun avec le même sourire. Le plus grand déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil.

0

« N'approchez pas ! »

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

« C'est une blague !? »

« Reculez ! »

« Je pris à tous les élèves d'entrée dans l'académie ! » Des bruits de sirène et de mégaphone agressèrent les oreilles de Nick tandis qu'il ouvrait doucement les yeux. Il se leva lentement et regarda autour. Pas de Jeff.

« Jeff ? » Aucune réponse.

« Jeff !? » Toujours rien. Il se pencha sur le toit pour apercevoir des voitures de police et un camion de pompier. Un drap recouvrait une tache de sang et des personnes pleuraient autour.

« Jeff ... » Nick courra vers la sortit dévala les escaliers repoussant les larmes. Il ignora les personnes voulant lui poser des questions et courra, le plus vite possible vers la sortit. Il arriva devant les barrières surveillé par plusieurs policiers et les esquiva le plus vite possible. Il courra vers le corps.

« Jeff !? » Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues en rafales. Il fut retenu par deux bras musclés. Il se retourna vers la personne qui était son directeur.

« Laisser moi le voir ! »

« Nick entre à l'intérieur. »

« Non ! » Les larmes roulèrent de plus en plus nombreuses. Il se libéra de l'emprise de son directeur et s'accroupit à côté du corps.

« Jeff ... » Des cheveux blond citron dépassaient du drap trempant dans une flaque de sang dans laquelle Nick était. Le brun déposa sa tête sur le torse de son meilleur ami.

« Jeff … Comment t'as pu faire ça ... » Le brun sentit un poids sur son épaule il se retourna pour voir Hunter et Blaine les larmes pleins le visage. Ils s'accroupirent à côté du brun.

« Je suis désolé... » Dit le plus petit des trois tandis que je châtain détachait la gourmette du poignet du blond. Nick se retourna vers le capitaine.

« Elle est pour toi. » Un micro sourire se fendit sur les lèvres du châtain tandis qu'il attacha la gourmette coulante de sang sur le poignet de Nick.

« Merci... » Les pompiers les dégagèrent de la scène. Tous les Warblers sortirent avec les larmes aux yeux et très vite un câlin collectif se forma.

0

Dans son dortoir Nick s'allongea sur son lit refusant toujours en pleurant. Il sentit un froissement dans sa poche et sortit une photo de Nick et Jeff d'Halloween où le blond était déguisé en Captain America et le brun en Batman. Il la retourna et lut le mot que Jeff avait laissé derrière.

Tu diras au monde de t'écouter.  
Tu as toujours eu les meilleurs conseils.  
Tu as toujours était le meilleur.  
Je ne peux pas regretter de l'avoir fait.  
Mais je peux regretter de ne pas t'avoir écouté.  
Je regrette de n'avoir pas passé plus de temps dans tes bras.  
Je regrette de t'avoir fait pleurer.  
Et d'être égoïste.

Mari toi, est des enfants, un bon métier parce que je sais que s'est toujours ce que tu as voulu.  
Ne perd pas fois en la vie, elle la perdra avant toi.  
Ne laisse pas les gens te dire qui tu es, tu es trop bien pour eux.  
N'essaye pas de te trouver, créer toi.  
N'oublie jamais qui tu es.  
Brille aussi fort que tu le peux.  
Suis tes rêves.  
Sois heureux.  
Ne m'oublie pas.

Mais sache que quoi qu'il arrive, je t'attendrais.  
Je t'attendrais parce que je t'aime.  
Je t'attendrais parce que tu es dans mes veines.  
Et je ne peux pas t'en sortir.

Jeffrey Sterling. 1996-2013

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini. Je remercie tous les gens qui ont suivi notre histoire, et je remercie aussi Emma de m'avoir supporté. Et tout le blabla.  
Et maintenant, un discours digne d'une récompense de Cannes... Non j'déconne, ça serait pitoyable.**

**Enfin Bref ! Il y a aussi quelque chose qui ma très touché, c'est la mort de Cory (moi en retard !?) alors, un gros RIP baveux à notre ange Cory Monteith. Et qu'il repose en paix :'(**

**Owen**

**Un énorme merci pour tous ceux qui nous ont suivies et encouragé ça nous a vraiment poussés! Je suis un peu mélancolique à l'idée de me dire que c'est la fin… *Pleure sur l'épaule d'Owen* Merci à tous et s'il vous plait ne nous tuez pas. Cette fin est prévue depuis le début et on elle semblait la plus logique pour nous. RIP Cory(oui on est en retard!). Merci à tous. Merci Owen. Pour tout.**

**Emma.**


End file.
